Angel inc
by kittypon
Summary: Vincent meets his guardian angel but doesn't seem to want to cooperate.Can Dante get Vincent to move on with his life and to get him to smile? While this so called 'guardian angel' fixes his own messed up life at the same time? ::first fanfic::
1. raining sins

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing FF VII but Dante if I did that would be great. .

**Angels inc.**

_Rain: So many people try to avoid it try to run away from its cold touch. When really rain is just like lost memories. With each tear that falls from the sky there is a sad and forgotten story behind it. People, instead of help and try to fix these sad and forgotten memories, stories from the past from long ago they run away from it and avoid it, try to maneuver through the small gaps of each drop, ignoring them as much as possible. Even when the cold drops connect with skin trying to send the message to its victim, crying for there help get them to feel the cold touch the message in hopes the person would help, yet sadly they are pushed away. It makes you think, maybe we are just to afraid to find out these lost memories, the way we shield them from their cold touch with our umbrellas, and run away under buildings and such. It makes you think of those lost and sad forgotten memories as they crash into the hard and unforgiving ground that they will never be solved, they will never be healed. Never be forgiven._

It was raining very hard and Dante had no where to stay. He knew he should have stayed in the last town but staying in one place for more than 3 days made him antsy (Besides he ran out of money). So he was pretty much chased out of the inn he was staying in drawing a lot of attention to him self and an elderly lady happen to glance over to a wanted poster and caused even more attention when she called the police on him and chased him out if town. Yet now he would have gladly let the police take him in instead of being out in the cold rain and out of supplies out in the middle of no where.

"Graahhayy! CHOO!" Dante sniffed. "God bless me." Dante was now walking through a big forest, lost and soaking wet. The rain fell down so hard he couldn't see his nose, so foggy and wet and cold, it was also dark. Dante sneezed again and held him self tighter. He could feel him self slowly slipping away, he felt so heavy and weak against the heavy tears from the sky as all the sad memories fell onto him pierce him with there ice cold touch making him numb and heavy with their burdens. He couldn't feel his legs any more and his eyes where getting heavy, he was falling asleep slowly loosing to the pain and sins that where falling from the sky. He tripped but catching him self weakly looking up. At first he was going to stay there and let sleep take over him letting the rain, the memories problems his own burden and his job to fix, and if not as they crashed and vanished from peoples thoughts, from the world not given a chance to be saved, helped, noticed. If they were going to go unforgiven onto the unforgiving ground, they would take him with them and never forgive him.

"No," Dante weakly lifted his head off the cold hard ground and thought he saw some building up in the distance. His vision blurred and he had to shut his eyes. When he slowly opened them again it was much clear, it was a house, a mansion at that. He weakly pushed him self to his knees. The rain seemed to come down harder as if to keep him down the memories seemed to be getting angry that he was winning and fighting back they wanted him to go down with them but he fought back tripping to his feet. He jerked his head up his bangs bouncing some of the heavy rain drops and stumbled toward the mansion. For a moment, he really thought he wasn't for a split second he wasn't going to make it he, really thought the rain, the sad memories, where going to win dumping, every thing onto him their fears and burdens and pain all on him as if to relieve themselves of it all to die with a clean slate as they hit the ground while he would have all their sins and pain and die miserable. He really thought they had one and in a last and final attempt to free him self of all of this he stretched out desperately. Reaching out his hand in front of him, for any thing it didn't matter what, expecting to get nothing but air he was surprised when his hand leaned up against some thing. 'A wall? No it couldn't be, could it?'

Dante leaned up against the door to the mansion he had seen earlier. He let out a relieved sigh with one hand out on the wall and the other on his knee and couldn't help smile a little. He did it he had made it to the mansion. He shivered and quickly tried the door but it was locked. (Of course) He quickly dug into his pocket and pulled out a bobby pin and slim stick of metal and started to pry at the lock which took lots of patients. Since it was an old lock it took only about 10 minutes to pick. After a small click he rushed in and fell to the floor with a sickly wet thud. He stayed there for a few minutes shivering the door still wide open. He opened his eyes and pain fully staggered up and closed the door leaning up against it for a very long time just looking through the darkness. He was able to see through the dark and see some stairs and stumbled up them and into the first room he saw, there was a bed and he threw him self on top of the covers to tired to pull them from under his body onto him.

He just laid there teeth chattering and shivering, his lips and cheeks slightly blue and his eyes half way closed panting from exhaustion. His eyes randomly looked around the room before he slowly started to fall into a dreamless asleep.


	2. Sweaty Palms

Kittypon: Kittypon here this is my first fanfic and I am really excited!

Dante: What about that other fanfic that you wrote over the summer with Daina?

Kittypon: Yes, well you see that is very long im on the 56 chapter and wanted to start off small, yet I really don't know how long this story is going to go considering I just thought of it like last night.

Vincent: Who is this poor child?

Kittypon: shut up Vincent no one was talking to you why don't you go sulk in a corner some where?

Vincent: (Shrugs and goes off to find a corner)

Kittypon: Any ways if this story goes by good and I get enough reviews then I just might put up the other story that's 56 chapters.

Dante: Yep it's a Kingdome Hearts story so im not in it (sulks)

Kittypon: Aww is some one sad? Oh well hope you enjoy this 2nd chapter! Sweaty palms

The next morning Dante woke up in pain. He was on the bed facing the ceiling sweating and panting, he had a terrible fever but he couldn't move. "I need to sweat this out, but I need water Im, so thirsty." He was in to much pain to even move his arm to wipe the sweat out his eyes. 'Im so hot yet im so cold' He felt chills go up his spine and his teeth chattered yet he was sweating. Suddenly he thought he saw some one standing over him in red and black Dante didn't have the strength to move his head to look at the person so he just closed his eyes and waited for something to happen.

Dante felt some one sit him up and lay him against their body in a light embrace. Dante then felt some thing cool touch his lips and a kind of liquid touched his lips next and he felt it go down his chin and neck down his shirt. "Drink it will keep you from getting dehydrated." The, persons voice was obviously a, mans voice, deep and demanding yet something was different. Dante felt pain in his voice not to mention loneliness. Dante slightly opened his mouth to let the liquid in which he found out was just water. He hurriedly started to drink taking huge gulps down that hurt going down which he started to regret right away but he couldn't stop he was quite upset when there was nothing coming down from the glass.

The man took the glass away and Dante frowned he was still thirsty. He started to lick his lips as if to show this he couldn't talk he had no strength even to do that his eyes where even closed he didn't want any more of his sweat coming into his eyes so they were closed the whole time not seeing the person helping him. Dante felt another chill go up his spine and he slightly jolted from the chill going into his shoulders and spreading from there going across hiss chest and into the pit of his stomach. It was pain full since he moved from the chill making him take in some sharp and make a small pain full noise. The man must of felt this for he slightly held Dante closer to his body and held him tight as if to hold him still so he could just absorb the small tremors that came from Dantes body.

Dante felt the man seem to lean over his body a little as if reaching for some thing then come back up and Dante felt the glass to his lips once again and he didn't waist any time and started to drink the water taking big pain full gulps again. He was surprised when the glass was pulled from his lips before it was even half empty. Dante slightly cracked his eyes open for this but not enough to see the man it was still all blurry from his sweat so instead made a small squeak that sounded more like a breathless whimper.

"Don't drink so much at once you are hurting your self." Dante slightly frowned and barley nodded once then the glass was put to his lips once again and this time he drunk slower.

After about 7 glasses of water he couldn't hold any more. He felt another glass come up to his lips and he painfully turned his head to the side. The man put the glass down and wrapped his arm around Dante slightly rocking back and forth which made the water in Dante swoosh around making funny noises but it didn't matter to Dante at the moment he was a little better now. He felt another chill coming on but the, mans body absorbed it before it spread past his hips. Dante laid there thinking. 'Who is this man, why would he help me?' Dante pushed those thoughts out of his head at the moment. 'Well if he didn't come I would probably be dead right now, he got me water and is helping absorb my fever.' Dante seemed to relax a bit and concentrated on other things besides the pain and since he couldn't see at the moment he used his other senses.

Dante focused on his nose and caught a sent that wasn't his it was a nice sent. 'Like, when you wake up to watch the sun rise and the crisp morning air and take in a big breath.' Dente then went to his touch sense. He felt his head on the fabric of the, mans clothes, it was soft then he noticed something slightly tickling his cheek, 'I guess that must be his hair, he must have long hair.' Then to his hearing Dante heard the, mans steady heart beat up against his ear. 'Well that tells me hes alive.' He then heard the, mans lungs as they in haled and ex haled and Dante could feel his head move up and down with the steady rhythm of the, mans breathing. 'He is a very calm man and by the sound of things my head must be on his chest, just like how my mom would hold me and rock me back and forth and I would listen to her heart beat and fall asleep' So that's what Dante did until he slowly started to fall asleep.

Kittypon: Well there you all go the 2nd chapter!

Dante: Im so excited!

Vincent: ….

Kittypon: Whats wrong now Vincent?

Vincent: …I was just thinking is all, about how this might turn out

Kittypon: I really don't know im thinking as we go!

Vincent: That is a little sad

Kittypon: Heh don't you have a corner to sulk in?

Vincent: (Turns to find his corner)

Kittypon: any ways pleas review and ask me any thing k?

Dante: ok

Kittypon: Not you. .


	3. I Welcom you not

Kittypon: Hey me here.

Vincent: Yes they know that

Kittypon: (glares at Vincent)

Vincent: I think Ill go back to my corner now

Kittypon: Yeah that might be best. Any ways we would like to thank…Drum role pleas.

Dante: (starts to shake a can with rocks)

Kittypon: Uhh, close enough, any ways we would like to thank Lord Makura for being my ever person to review EVER!

Dante: (still shaking can) "Whoop"

Kittypon: Yes, we thank you for your review Lord Makura so we dedicate this chapter to you!

Dante: (Still shakes can) By the way if you review me and Vince here will make sure Kittypon here will write back to you.

Kittypon: Oh yeah and what if I don't?

Vincent: Do you really want to find out?

Kittypon: …No, any ways enjoy chapter 3 I welcome you not! I, Welcome you not. No really you, guys what would you do?

Dante woke up the next morning feeling much better. He sat up from the bed looking around then quickly laid back down hitting his head on the wall. "Ouchies." He sat up a little slower this time rubbing his head. He stood up and looked around the room he was in for the first time while being there. Nothing big the room was empty only a bed with a small table was under the window. Dante looked out the window and saw the sun coming in through the thin curtains. Dante smiled and climbed on the bed opening the window letting a nice breeze come into the stuffy room and watched from a little distance as the curtains danced with the breeze flowing the bed and took the time to really look as the curtains flowed up then spread then spread and slowly came back down and Dante smiled, such a simple thing but it made Dante feel so happy and good inside for some strange reason.

Dante then remembered the man from last night and started for the door but then stopped as he crossed a mirror he backed up to look at him self. He had silver hair that was short in the back but he had long bangs that went to his shoulders that slightly covered his big charcoal eyes. He wore a thick black sweat band with flaps that cover both ears and strings attached to the bottom of the flaps to keep his long bangs out his eyes. He wore a thick strap tank top that had a hood with panda ears and black and grey camouflage pants that he tied at his calves a little under his knees to show hiss ankles. Lots of zippers and a chain hanging on the right side of his hip, black high ankle shoes with 2 velcro straps on each one that he doesn't care to strap and baggy socks that go up to his knees that you cant see right now because in the day time he rolls his socks over his shoes which actually look pretty cool over his shoes. On his right hand he wore a black finger less glove and on the left was more like a sleeve that fell over his hands and ended bunching up at his wrist.

"Im still in a little pain but at least I can walk now. Dante walked down the stairs and saw the doors that he picked and smiled. He then went to the right looking around at the decaying walls and peeling paint. He then saw a vase and walked over to it bending over placing his hands on his knees putting his face up close. He stared like a curious child then just like that child put his finger out and poked the vase making it wobble then tip and fall off the small thin table and smashing into thousands of little pieces to the floor. He just stood there hands on his knees finger still out to touch frozen, then he stood up with a hand on his hip and the other scratching behind his head and a confused look on his face. "Oops." "I see that you are feeling better." Dante turned around with his hand still on his head as if not caring that some one might of saw him break the vase and not even try to save it. The man looked at the broken vase on the ground. "That was a cremation of some one."

Dante looked down at the broken vase then he saw the ashes all over the floor. He looked at his hand that was on his head disgusted then wiped his hands on his shirt and pants. "Was he a relative?" The man slowly shook his head eyes closed. "I did not know them, but know their ashes lay all over my floor." The man closed his eyes as if slightly annoyed by this, while he did this Dante started to push the broken glass and ash under the rug behind him with his foot still looking at the man with his hands behind his back. When he looked back at Dante, Dante quickly stopped and stood as if nothing happened. "Well my name is Dante, not Dante, Daaanteee, got it?" "I would think so." "Good now what is your name?" The man closed his eyes and turned to walk away. "It doesn't matter for you are not staying here long enough for you to need to cal my name."

Dantes face dropped. "What?" The man stopped but did not turn around and. "You may not stay." "You, you cant do this to me!" "I just did." Suddenly there was a loud thud and the man turned to see Dante an the ground cross legged on the floor pouting with his arms crossed glaring at the man. "I am not moving from this spot." "That is very childish of you." Dante turned red. The man seemed to sigh. "Vincent." "Huh?" "My name is Vincent." Dante smiled and jumped back up to his feet. "Any last names?" "I gave you a fair amount of information on my self as you." Dante shrugged his shoulders. "Fair, enough." Dante ran by Vincents side. "So does that mean I can stay?" "It means what you want it to mean." "Great! I want to stay! So now what?" "You need a tour of the mansion." "Yes!"

Vincent gave the tour of the whole mansion except one door. "Hey Vince, whats behind that door?" Vincent turned to look at the door. "…That is the basement, it is dark and dangerous so it is best if we don't go down there." "Yeah." They made it back in the beginning and Vincent opened the front door and Dante happily strode on through in front of Vincent who held the door open for him. "Wow Vince, this is a pretty big front yard, but I guess that is how it is with mansions hu? …Vincent?" Dante turned around to see the front door slam shut and a loud click could be heard. Dante was frozen then put his hand to his head in a thinking mode. "I think he was planning on doing that in the way beginning…Im rubbing off on him!"

Dante ran up to the door and started pounding away. "Vincent you jerk that was low and uncalled for!" Dante could just barely here the muffled voice on the other side of the door that he had to put his ear to the door. "I told you, you cant stay." "Why not?" There was silence on the other side of the door. "Vincent!" "…You cant come in." At that Dante heard foot steps heading away from the door. "Vincent, Vincent!" Dante stepped away from the door and went in his pockets for his bobby pin and slim metal stick. He found them and started to pick the lock. After about 30 minutes he gave up and sat down on the porch to think. "Stupid Vincent Ill show him to throw me out and make me look like a fool." Dante sat there for about an hour then got up to find another way into the house when he couldn't find one he frowned and laid down on the ground. "Im so hungry." "If you are hungry, you should go home." Dante looked up to see Vincent standing over him.

"YOU!" Dante stood up. "Why are you out here?" "…This is my home, I am able to see my back yard when ever I pleas." Dante rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "…Vincent?" Vincent looked up to Dante then was slightly taken back when Dante cried out. "Pleas oh pretty pleas let me stay! I promise to be good, honest!" Vincent sighed. "You really don't have any where to go, do you?" Dante stood up from Vincents leg he was hugging. "Well actually-." "Then you go there." And with that Vincent turned around and started to walk away. "NOOOOO!" Dante dived for Vincents cape making Vincent stop. "Pleas! I cant! I owe my friend money! Im on the run, and my girl friend tried to poison me!" Dante stopped to think about that. "Now that I mention it, my last girl friend tried to poison me to….Im NOT safe any where!" Vincent seemed to be thinking really hard. "…Fine, you may stay up to 3 more nights." Dante almowt jumped to the 2nd floor window to the mansion. "Oh THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! You wont regret this Vincent Ill make it up to you!" "I already am regretting this." They both walked in to the house Dante chatting away and Vincent regretting and thinking of ways to get rid of Dante without leaving any evidence.

Kittypon: Hey! That was chapter 3 I like it!

Dante: Of coars you do, you wrote the story.

Kittypon: Keep talking and im gonna put rat poison in your food tonight.

Vincent: I think she is serious, maybe you should listen this time

Kittypon: Thank you Vincent

Dante: Whos side, are you on Vincent?

Vincent: Neither I came over for dinner

Dante: Shouldn't you be having dinner with your corner?

Vincent: I would but I have seem to misplaced it.

Dante&Kittypon: …

Kittypon: Um, well, ok! Ill help you search!

Vincent: (nods his head)

Kittypon: Ok well im going to help Vincent find his wall until the 4th chapter!

Dante: (mumbles something about dinner and pulls macaroni from cabinets)


	4. Suspended animation

Kittypon: hiking shoes, check net, check hard hat, check

Dante: What are you doing?

Kittypon: Today I explore my little brothers closet! Tazer gun, check.

Dante: T,tazer gun? What do you think your going to be doing in there?

Kittypon: (loads tranquilizer gun) Dante, you don't have to come but Im going in with some protection, I could of sworn I saw some striped panther come out of there the other day.

Vincent: What are you two talking about?

Dante: She is going to explore her little brothers closet.

Vincent: Good at first I thought you 2 where talking about something els.

Kittypon: Vincent, get your mind out of the gutter. Well wish me luck.

Vincent: Good luck

Dante: Wait, what about the readers?

Kittypon: You 2 do it I trust you…Oh and if I come back to find out you two messed up in any way, you 2 are dead…Bye now!

Dante: Um, well, Im going to Veagas! See YAH!

Vincent: Well, welcome to chapter 4 suspended animation….Enjoy

Dante sat on his bed in his room pouting. "Man, why do I have to stay in my room?" Vincent had told Dante to stay in his room until the next morning. "Its not like people are going to come, who would want to come to such a crummy place any ways." "If its so crummy, then leave." Dante looked up to see Vincent standing leaning in the door way arms crossed looking at Dante. "Aww, man you know I was just kidding." Vincent uncrossed his arms and stood up striate not looking amused. "I want you to stay in here until the sun rises tomorrow then you are free to do as you wish once again." "Ok I see you obviously don't want me to catch you doing something so Ill respect your rules and stay in my room until tomorrow no matter how much they suck."

Vincent seemed to think about this before nodding his head and saying a soft "Thank you" before leaving the room. Dante laid on his bed with his hands under his head. "Strange guy, he needs to lighten up a bit, I know Im giving my self a goal for the limited time Im here, I will make him smile a true smile because by the looks of it Vince hasn't smiled in along time." Dante smiled at himself. "Yeah I like that goal, so tomorrow Ill start small, with simple conversation." Dante took off his shoes and un rolled his socks then went under the covers. "Good night Vincent, until tomorrow." And with that Dante fell into a dreamless sleep. Vincent walked down the stairs and to a window enjoying the quiet when that was all destroyed when a certain demon broke his thoughts.

'_Feed, you must feed'_ "No I told you no more" _'You are only hurting your self, the boy go for the boys blood_.' "No I cant do that." '_Fool, don't tell me you actually care for this boy?'_ "No he is just passing through he does not deserve to die." '_But you have been holding off blood for a long while now, if you don't get any tonight I will take over and I know you don't want that.'_ "No I wont let you, you will stay where you are and-" Vincent was cut short when a pain shot through his head . _'YOU WILL NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO VINCENT!'_ Suddenly he felt a heat lots and lots of heat he felt he was on fire. "No I will not let you take over Chaos!" '_Its to late Vincent you had your chance and now your time is up, you WILL feed tonight!_' The pain was almost unbearable, pain shot through his back. He felt his bones rearrange themselves and then a sharp pain in his shoulders, he felt something push against his skin trying to break free from its prison. Vincent held in a scream and fell to his knees hugging himself and bent over so his back was curved and his head to the floor, a sickning noise of bone crunching, and moving as he felt another pull at his back. Another pull and this time he felt something hot spill down his back.

Vincent knew it was now breaking the skin and he was bleeding. His skin pulled and stretched until it cracked and opened even more spilling his hot blood all on his back and on to the floor. Another loud crunch and it broke free feeling his muscle pull and strain as his new wings stretched toward the ceiling. "No I must fight it off." '_You cant fight it Vincent the pain and hunger is to great.'_ "No I will beat it." Vincent tried to stand but he felt blood rise in his throat and he struggled to hold it down. '_Don't fight it Vincent just let it go and let me take over, you are tired and hungry I am only trying to help you.'_ Vincent still fought back. _What if I made you a promise Vincent, I wont touch the boy at this rate youl just kill your self.'_ Vincent swallowed the blood that was rising. "Y, you promise?" _'…I promise.'_ At that point Vincent relaxed and the blood rose in his throat and spilled out his mouth then the trance formation began and Vincent blacked out.

Dante woke up the next morning feeling quite rested, he looked out the window over his window and opened it up welcoming the suns rays. "Good morning, morning I can leave my room!" Dante jumped out of bed not putting on his shoes and walked out the door.

Vincent woke up in his coffin in the basement he sat up and held his head, then his stomach, it hurt. "Im guessing Chaos got his fill and more." He stepped out and heard little feet running over his head. "Dante is awake…Dante, hes still here." _'Of coars hes still here, I told you I wont touch the boy as much as I wanted to.'_ "So Im guessing you got your fill?" '_Yes and feel much better, and you?'_ "What do you think, Im the one feeling the affects of last nights meal, you ate to much again." '_And you always get to little I expect to go to bed with a full stomach and hopefully the next day. But with you, we always wake up even hungrier than when we went to bed!" '_Least Im not a gluten." Vincent looked down at the ground. The thing of waking up in the morning full of some one els blood laying in your stomach and not really knowing who or how it got there still didn't sit to well with Vincents stomach still. He shook it off and headed up stairs.

Dante was looking around the house for Vincent. "Wow having this whole house to himself with no one els living here shouldn't be healthy. He went down to library and found Vincent sitting at a desk reading a book. Dante smiled and pretended to not notice Vincent and walked over to a book shelf he stopped at a book and did the same thing with the vase but this time he used his finger to pull the top of the book off the shelf and watched it fall to the floor making a loud thump through out the library and just stared at the book at the ground with a confused look. Vincent thought either this kid had terrible reflexes or he just didn't care to grab for something that he made fall before they hit the floor. When Vincent heard a careless "Oops" from Dante he guessed he just didn't care.

Dante picked up the book and walked over to the desk that Vincent was sitting at and he sat down after bringing up another chair on the other side of the desk from Vincent. Dante set the book down not even opening it and put his elbows on the desk and set his face in his hands starring at Vincent. Vincent didn't respond so Dante started to make faces at Vincent. After a few Vincent finally looked up from his book looking slightly paranoid at Dantes fish face. "Can I help you Dante?" "Actually yes you can. I want you to answer my questions." Vincent looked back at his book. "It depends on the question." "Ok how are you?" Vincent slightly looked up from his book at this question. "Im fine." "Good, um what is your favorite color?" Vincent put his book down on the table still wide open on his page looking at Dantes face for any signs that he was kidding but Dante managed to keep a straight face looking very blank like Vincent. "I don't have a favorite color." Dante sat back in his chair thinking really hard looking at the book he got off the shelf. "Favorite food? Do you have a kitchen? How do you cook your food, do you like spicy food?" Dante was hopping that Vincent was getting the message that he was hungry.

Vincent got the message but decided to ignore it and play dumb just to see how Dante would react. Vincent just looked bake at his book. 'Wait I wasn't supposed to be asking for food I was supposed to be making Vincent smile.' So Dante started talking for a very long time Vincent didn't even seem to notice him witch was now getting on his nerves. "Vincent."

"…"

"Vincent?"

"…"

"Vincent stop ignoring me!"

"…"

This was getting stupid Dante had a better chance at getting an interesting conversation out of a brick wall, so that was exactly what he did. "Fine, If you wont talk to me Ill just go and talk to that wall over there, Im sure Ill get at least SOME answer from it."

AT that Dante stood up grabbed the book under his arm and walked off towards the brick wall and sat down on the ground taking one last look at Vincent who still didn't seem to notice Dante "humpfed" and turned his nose up and smiled at the wall.

"Hi my name is Dante whats yours?"

"…"

"Um well Ill just give you a name, how about Bob?"

"…"

"Yeah I knew you would like it, so tell me how is your day turning out?"

"…"

"You know what on 2nd thought, Ill just tell you how my day is."

"…"

"Great! You know I can see a beautiful friendship here, I just love how you just sit there and not talk back yet you still listen to me!

Dante was about to start when he saw a shadow on the wall in front of him he looked up to see Vincent standing over him. "Oh, hello Vincent me and Bob where just having a nice conversation." Dante pointed to the wall. Vincent looked at the wall then back at Dante. "So if you pleas excuse us I would like to continue with it." With that Dante turned to face the wall and started to laugh. "That's funny Bob look Im going to go up stairs and talk to all the other walls." Dante pointed over his shoulder towards Vincent. "Its gotten a little crowded if you know what I mean Bob." With that Dante stood up and faced Vincent as if just noticing him with the book under his arm. "Oh hello Vincent, I didn't see you there." And he walked away towards the stairs. Vincent glanced at the wall Dante was talking to then back at the stairs. Vincent shook his head and went back at his desk to continue reading.

Kittypon: Ok that was chapter 4 a little longer and for that I am proud, proud enough to give me 4 pats on the back.

Dante: I am so cheer full in the story

Vincent: So am I

Kittypon&Dante: (Both look at Vincent in concern)

Kittypon: Hey Buddy are you ok?

Vincent: (nodes head)

Kittypon: Oh, ok well glad to here it!

Dante: Kittypon he is obviously mot ok

Kittypon: Aww so you do care for Vincent snif Lets all give each other a group hug come on now don't be shy.

Vincent: (turns away to find his lost corner)

Kittypon: Ok then Dante give me a hug you know you want to!

Dante: AHHH! REVIEW AND RUN FOR YOUR LIFE….But mostly review.


	5. Home cooking

Kittypon: Yo we have some more pplz to thank! So drum role pleas.

Dante: (Shakes can with rocks)

Kittypon: Im gonna have to take that away from him when hes not looking. But rite now I would like to thank Lord Markura, you have been with us science the beginning and would like to thank you…Next is Stabbity Death, we want to thank you for reading the story and making us want to continue…And last but not least is Deathmage666! We thank you Deathmage for your review I loved IT, It makes me laugh and want to continue for you! WE thank you all for being with me and giving me a chance with my first story! I actually thought of a plot! So we THANK YOU!

Dante: Whoop… Thank you for being my fan and I would love to sign an autograph!

Vincent: …Thank you for not being scared of me to review.

Kittypon: DANTE! Did you tell Vincent to say that!

Dante: Yep but I didn't think hed be stupid enough to say it…Was pretty funny though.

Kittypon: Yeah…Any ways chapter 5 Home cooking, you know I feel like eating a corn dog rite now…Weird.

Dante was done talking to walls and was now sitting cross legged on his bed. He had some material out in front of him on the bed. Some cotton, red and black cloth, a needle, some string, and some tan cloth, leather, and a tiny buckle. "That's almost every thing now all I need is some of Vincents hair… Easier said than done, how in the world am I going to get close enough to get some of his hair!" Dante scratched his head. "The only way this will work is with some hair." Dante put his hand on his head in a thinking mode. "Usually I would have no problem with this part but this is Vincent where talking about."

Dante thought some more then sighed. "Well Ill come up with something. I always do." Dante put the items in a box under the bed then looked out the window. He smiled when he saw some rain drops hit the window pane and role down and connect with neighboring rain drops then role down to get lost together. "I will make you smile Vincent, I will make you smile If it's the last thing I do. I traveled long just to find you so I will make you smile… You where always that one rain drop, that made me think-." "Think what?"

Dante turned around on his bed to see Vincent leaning on the door frame holding some plate and water. "You know you shouldn't sneak up on people when there talking to themselves." Vincent walked over to the bed and looked down at Dante. "You are rite, Im sorry for doing that." "Aww, Vincent now you made me feel bad for getting mad at you, you didn't here any thing did you?" Vincent shook his head. "Just made me think, is all I heard." "Good now what do you want?" "You where hungry." "Oh yeah!" Dante had forgotten that he hadn't eaten in a while so he turned around on the bed to face Vincent with a big smile.

"So, whats on the menu tonight?" Vincent handed Dante the plate that had a half loaf of bread and then set the cup of water on the night stand. Dante looked at the bread for a while then looked up at Vincent. "Wow the food looks great. COME ON Vincent what is this? Bread and water wow Im impressed" "I didnt have to get you food, I could have just let you starved." Dante blinked then smiled. "Oh, well thank you." He picked up the plate and changed his voice to sound deep with an accent that fancy and expensive people had. "Wow why, thank you waiter, Ill leave a hardy tip." Dante politely took a small nibble of the bread. "Mmm! This steak is just perfect! I mean he just tenderized it in all the right places I am so coming back to this fancy shobancey restraunt for their lobster!" He then took the water and sipped it. "You should try the shampiegn it is just perfect." He took another sip. "Hmm, 1987? Good year its nice and sweet." "What are you doing?" Dante looked up at Vincent then made his voice sound regular. "Im enjoying my expensive dinner! See look!" Dante pointed to the side of his plate. "See? Theres the mash potatoes and gravy, here is the salad, that is the garlic bread, and that is my elegant steak! The best dang steak money can buy!"

Vincent looked at the plate with the dry bread. Dante frowned. "I am done talking to you, go fetch my coat and call my fancy expensive limo." Dante picked up his pillow. "Come my darling let me take you shopping and buy some of the stores… Heck we can just buy the whole mall!" Dante stood up holding the pillow then looked at Vincent still standing there. "Why are you still here, and where is my coat!" Dante leaned in close to the pillow and made his voice sound girly. "Dante, did you buy this handsome young man for me oh you shouldn't have!" Dante stood straight and made his expensive voice again. "Uh, why yes of coars! Any thing for you baby." Dante went back to the pillow and made his girly voice. "Oh thank you Dante! You are my main man!" Dante stood back up. "You know it baby." He went back to the pillow. "Can I touch him?" Dante stood back up. "Um, Uh, ok any thing for you baby."

Dante started to rub the pillow on Vincents arm. "Oh hes so buff and handsome." Dante made his voice his normal voice and frowned. "Ok that's enough." He pulled the pillow away from Vincent then glared at Vincent. "Take my girl will yeah? I see." Dante made his girly voice. "Oh Dante Ill never leave you, but I would like to still keep him." Dante started to move the pillow closer to Vincent but at the last minute walked to the door. "Dante I want him!" "Oh well Ill just buy you a new one, Im filthy stinkin rich for crying out loud." "Oh Dante, you are my main man." "I know I am. Give me the best kiss money can buy."

At that Dante smooshed his face into his pillow and making kissing noises. Vincent just stared at the strange scene in front of him. When Dante finally came up for air he smiled at his pillow then looked at Vincent. "What?" Vincent just slowly shook his head. "I don't know what to say." "Just say Im a good actor and youl buy me a real steak." Vincent started out the door. "I feel sorry for any girl that you will be kissing. You just might kill her." "Ha, ha Vincent your just jealous Im a good kisser." Dante was about to go down for another kiss but Vincent grabbed the pillow while passing by and pulled the pillow over Danties head. "Hey." "I don't want you suffocating your self because of your hyper active imagination." "Hey at least I have an imagination!" But Vincent was already down the stairs. "Humph, tomorrow is going to be fun hel see." Dante went back to his bed to finish his dinner. "And tomorrow I will have to take him shopping for food cause this isn't cutting it."

Kittypon: Hey yeall me again sorry this is a boring chapter but I had nothing els to write and I couldn't just skip on to the next morning or people would be confused.

Dante: I would never act like that the way you made me act in this chapter.

Vincent: but you do kiss your pillow in your sleep

Dante: I DO NOT!

Kittypon: Yes you do

Dante: NO I DO NOT!

Kittypon: Dante, I created you I know what you do in your sleep, when you eat and all that jazz.

Dante: I feel so exposed.

Kittypon: Oh well this was chapter 5 and Im going to go get a corn dog. SEE YEAH!


	6. Meeting at the Dolly

Kittypon: Hey nothing to talk about tonight.

Dante: WHAT? You always have something stupid to say!

Kittypon: … Um, ok well, Vincent tell us a joke!

Dante: OMG, you really have nothing to say tonight if your asking him.

Vincent: And whats wrong with my jokes?

Dante: Nothing. Except for the fact there not funny, actually the last time you said a joke, you ended up in rehab for sending the president into a crazy state…Why els would Bush be doing all this crazy stuff?

Vincent: He did that on his own record. His crazyness was always there, my joke just helped relies it.

Kittypon: Ok you guys that's enough…You never know who might be reading this. It could be the president him self. I don't think he would like it if he found out you guys spilling the reson for his crazyness.

Dante: Yeah, they might riot Vincent for making the president crazy because of a bad joke.

Vincent: I guess my dream of being a comiedian will never be.

Kittypon&Dante: …

Vincent: That was a joke

Kittypon: OH! Woo you had me going there for a minute. Any ways here is chapter 6. Meetin in the dolly. Hey Vincent you just might have a funny bone in there… Some where

Dante woke up the next morning by sitting up real fast yelling "I GOT IT!" Dante shot out of bed and ran down the stairs. "I know how to get some of Vincents hair."

Vincent looked up from his book to see Dante kick the door open to the library. "VINCENT I-." Dante was cut off as the library double doors he kicked open slammed shut on him. Vincent heard a thud and then a groan on the other side of the door, then the left door slowly opened up to show Dante holding a now bloody nose leaning on the door. "V, Vincent, I challenge y, you to a duel." "And I accept your challenge." "FINE you big jerk! And I think I broke my nose just to have the honor of fighting you! You know what I don't want to fight you any more be that way Im not talking to you!"

At that Dante slammed the door closed leaving a confused Vincent. Then door slowly opened. "WHAT?" "I said I accept your challenge." "Awsome! See I know you were a cool guy whoever said other wise should just be slugged or something, your great man. Well Ill see you at around mid day then… I kinda need the time to fix my nose so see you later!" And with that Dante left the library. "Hmm, A fight is what he wants." _"Its been awhile hasn't it Vincent?" _Vincent smirked. "Yes it has been awhile." Vincent loaded his gun that he pulled out the desk drawers. "It has been a very long while."

Dante was done fixing his nose nothing was broken so he used a healing matieria and the bruises where gone so he waited by the front door and waited for Vincent who came right on the stroke of 12. "That's so like you Vincent, showing up rite on time." Vincent looked down at Dante. "You did say mid day." "Yeah but a normal person would have come either a little late or a little early. On most cases, theyed come late. "Well Dante that is one thing you will learn about me is that I am not normal." "I KNOW THAT!... My dad told me that everyone is different in some way, shape, or form and that we should respect that and accept who they are." Vincent looked down at Dante. He looked so serious rite there, Dante was obviously upset scolding Vincent. Vincent looked at the ground.

"I am sorry to upset you." Dante tried to keep his mad face but couldn't and it softened into a sympathetic smile. "Aww Vincent you know I cant stay mad at you no matter what… That look on your face just makes me want to throw up." Vincent looked up at Dante supprised. He wasnt expecting that from Dante and saw he was slightly frowning again. "You need to learn how to say thank you and not sorry. Not every thing is your fault." When Dante saw Vincent was looking at the ground instead of him he took Vincents claw in his hands. Vincent was about to pull away and run into the house thinking that Dante would be scared for taking his claw by accident but stopped when there was no scream or gasp of fright.

Vincent slowly looked back at Dante who was looking at his claw, but smiling! Dante looked up at Vincent with a big smile and grasped his claw tighter. "Im not here to be afraid Vincent, im here to help, not run." Vincent felt so much for crying but kept his straight face instead intwining his golden fingers with Danties and walked out the door hand in hand.

After awhile they let go and Vincent walked on ahead while Dante followed taking in the view. It was the woods nothing big Dante had seen plenty in his travels. He then looked at Vincent who was in front leading the way to the place where they were going to have their fight. Dante smiled to himself as he continued to watch Vincent. "I made good progress with Vincent today, I made him think." Dante then looked at his golden claw that he now shoed freely. "I never even knew he had that, he always hid it under that cape of his." Dante looked at his hand that Vincent had held. "It reminds me of him." Dante smiled some more and continued to follow Vincent.

When they finally stopped in a big wide clearing Vincent turned around to face Dante. "We are here." Dante looked around then back at Vincent with a smile. "Its perfect." "Good, now we had better set some rules just to be safe now." Dante nodded his head and listened to the rules. "Now no killing we have healing matieria so we should be fine. Just. Don't . Kill" Dante shook his head and watched as Vincent pulled out a gun and aimed it at Dante. "Well you start fair and how do you expect me to doge that Vincent." Dante had a snug look on his face. Vincent smirked. "I know you wont let this bullet touch you, besides if you where the one with the gun youd do the same." Dante smiled. "You are probably rite, I see your learning some of my unfairness." "Well it helps to be a good observer." "I see so you have been observing me, but have you been observing me enough to know Ill doge your bullet?" "Like I said you wont let this bullet come near you and besides it doesn't matter because we cant kill each other so that smooth talking and confusing wont work."

Dante smiled. "Well you don't know there could be one little slip and who knows." Vincent tightened his grip on the trigger and smirked. "Well I guess there is only one way to see if you move or not." Dante smiled even bigger. "I guess so." Vincent pulled on the trigger and there was a loud gun shot as the birds flew away from the sound of the of the gun into the setting sun.

Kittypon: Hey my first good cliff hanger!

Dante: I had better not get shot

Kittypon: Well there is only one way to see and that is on the next chapter.

Dante: Well then hurry up and write!

Kittypon: no its 4:56 in the morning, I have to wake up at six so tomorrow or tonight, If I get enough reviews that is

Dante: REVIEW! Pleas I want to see if I survive this or not!

Kittypon: Oh don't worry I have much more planed for you but until then. Wheres Vincent?

Dante: Oh he went to feed his fish

Kittypon: But didn't his fish die like, a week ago?

Dante: Yeah but he said he liked it better this way any ways so it doesn't matter.

Kittypon: Weird. Well pleas review, give me advice and all that and GOOD NIGHT!


	7. Russian Roulette

Kittypon: Well this is the 6th chapter its starting to get a little more exciting and now people will know if Dante got shot or not.

Dante: But we all know that I live because im to hot to just die like that.

Kittypon: You obviously forget that im the one in control of the key board, I can write any thing I want and let you die a painful and horrible death and let Vincent have all his dreams come true and live happily ever after and end the story rite there.

Dante: …

Kittypon: but I wont do that cause I already have plans for the story…But I can change my mind at any time. So now pleas enjoy chapter 7 Russian Roulette.

Dante was hiding behind a tree holding his now bloody shoulder. "Dammit, I didn't think he would actually shoot." Dante slightly looked over around the tree trunk still holding his shoulder. There was no sighn of Vincent any were. Dante turned back around and dug behind him and pulled out a silver gun. He tapped his palm to his gun handle and looked behind the tree one last then pushed him self out in the open holding his gun out in front of him. "I see that you know how to handle a gun." Dante turned around to see Vincent with his gun aimed at Dante. Dante quickly rolled out the way as Vincent shot. Dante rolled up on one knee and aimed with one eye closed and took a shot. Vincent moved in time but when he stood up to take another shot Dante was not there.

Vincent let his gun to his side and looked around. Dante was hiding behind another tree with his gun over his right shoulder and him trying to see behind the tree. His shoulder throbbed painfully and he slightly winced. He then went in his back pocket again and pulled out a pair of scissors and stuck them in his mouth. Vincent was looking from tree to tree. _'Use your nose he was bleeding you can smell his blood from miles away.' _"No that would be cheating." _Cheating! And when have you ever cared about cheating?' _"I have already cheated, once is enough." _'The boy wont know that you cheated.' _"That doesn't matter." Vincent really did want to use his smell. To be able to smell blood, its been 2 days sience Vincent has eaten any thing and even though he can go about a week the thought of blood flowing freely some where close by was making him hungry.

'_I see, your afraid that if you smell his blood you will lose control and probably attack him.' _Vincent was quiet. _'humph, fine ignore me, but when you loose control don't ask me to help you gain control before its to late.' _Vincent just gave a little nod then continued looking around. Dante was waiting for his chance until Vincent turned his back on him then he will jump and wield his main weapon. When Vincent finally turned his back at where Dante was hiding to look at some other trees Dante jumped from his hiding place and charged at Vincent. Vincent turned around with his gun out ready to shoot Dante again, but Dante saw this and then vanished.

Vincent blinked with his gun still out then slowly looked both ways. _'Above you, you idiot!' _Vincent looked up to see Dante falling from the sky holding a pair of scissors in his mouth. Dante quickly swiped the scissors out his mouth and clapped his hands together. A bright light covered the scissors and when it vanished the scissors where 5 times there size and Dante was coming down on them toward Vincent. Fast. Vincent barley had time to roll away. Dante smashed to the ground. Vincent looked up to see Dante walk off his scissors and easily pull the tip out the ground. Dante slowly turned to look at Vincent and smiled. "Ready to play for real now?"

Dante didn't let Vincent answer as he stood up strait and laid the point of his scissors on his left shoulder and put his right hand out in front of him looking as though to point but he let his wrist and hand go limp lightly swaying it side to side as if trying to hypnotize V  
incent. It didn't take long for Vincent to know that was Danties fighting stance.

At lightning fast speed Dante sped off toward Vincent. Vincent took a shot but once again Dante vanished into thin air. This time Vincent did use his smell and found out Dante was rite in front of him! He was just moving so fast he could not be scene. Suddenly Dante reappeared in front of Vincent slightly over him but he was in mid swing and was about to cut Vincents head off. Vincent quickly stepped back ward but he wasn't fast enough as Dante managed to cut some of Vincents hair. Vincent looked up to see Dante catch the hair before it hit the ground.

Vincent looked at his hair, it wasn't enough that it was noticeable but still. He looked up to see Dante have his hair in his teeth with a giant smile as he slightly lifted his shirt to his belt loop and tied around that was a small blue ribbon. He tied the hair onto the ribbon and put his shirt down with Vincents hair safely tucked away under his shirt. Dante looked up at Vincent with a small smile. "Now lets finish this so I can go home and take a nice long bath."

Vincent smirked and watched as Dante got back into his fighting stance and got ready for the last round.

Vincent quickly got his gun and took a shot as Dante jumped into the air with his scissors open and aimed for Vincents head. Vincent didn't want to kill Dante even though it looked like Dante was about to Chop off his head so he shot at Danties side and other arm. He grazed Danties arm but the other bullet managed to actually hit Dante yet Dante didn't seem to notice but he did vanish at the last second. Vincent smelled the air and found Dante wasn't in front of him so he stopped before he found Dante and relaxed a bit. "That was unexpected I really thought Dante was going to decapitate me." _'You should be more careful, this boy doesn't let pain get in his way.' _Yes I noticed, even though I shot him he still came at me."

Dante was behind another tree checking his wounds. The one on his arm was just a light graze but the one on the side of his stomach was a graze to just a really deep one. The bullet went through so it was a big graze more like a little chunk of his side had been ripped out. "This is starting to hurt." Dante looked up from his wound behind the tree and saw Vincent just standing there just waiting for Dante. "I think I scared him." Dante started to pound his head. "No, no, no, Dante, no. This isn't a kill mission your through with that." Dante sighed. "I guess old habits are just hard to break. Ok Ill just try to be a little more careful and end this quickly so no one will get hurt." Dante winced again and felt the warmth of his blood spread over his shirt and on to his stomach. "Uhg this isn't such a good feeling." He then got his weapon ready and jumped from his hiding place. He charged at Vincent holding his gun out to shoot and his scissors behind him for back up.

Vincent saw him and shot she gun out Danteis hand but Dante was ready and quickly pulled his other weapon from behind him. He saw Vincent shoot again aiming for his other weapon but Dante threw his scissors toward Vincents gun. The bullet passed the scissors hitting The gun out of Vincents hand cutting his wrist and the bullet grazed Danteis cheek but kept going forward. Vincent looked up from his hand to be looking strait down the barrel of his death penalty. Dante had used his speed to grab Vincents gun before hit the ground and then spun around and aimed the gun at Vincent as he looked up.

Vincent then looked into Dantes eyes and noticed something that he would never think to see in Dantes eyes. He had a very serious look on his face and his eyes were empty as if dead. Vincent knew those eyes, they were the eyes of a killer. Vincents couldn't believe all the pain and how hard and unforgiving Danteis eyes were yet he seemed like such a care free kid. Dante noticed Vincents look and then smirked. "Bang." Dante smiled and flicked his wrist making the gun flip in his hands so he was holding the barrel of the gun and handed the handle towards Vincent.  
Vincent seemed to hesitate before taking the gun and standing up. Dante smiled a big smile as he stood up. Vincent looked Dante up and down. "I am sorry." Dante stopped smiling. "What are you sorry for now Vincent?" "I did not give you as much of a chance to hit me." "Your apologizing for that?" Vincent nodded. "Vincent, that just told me that you weren't holding back and just letting me win." Vincent looked down to the ground. "You know, I thought you were going to win for a minute." Vincent slowly looked up at the bloody Dante, he was wearing a white tank top T-shirt and blue baggy genes and brown gloves one with no fingers and the other just a regular brown glove with a white circle hat that made shadows under his eyes.

Dante then sat down panting. "Wow you are very good with guns, Yet I bet you could do better." Vincent lightly nodded. "We should head home and bandage those wounds of yours." "I can do it my self Im no baby." Dante strained to stand up and walked ahead ignoring the pain. _'He is strong Vincent.' _Vincent nodded and followed Dante.

Kittypon: Wow! My longest chapter EVER!

Dante: Calm down its not that big

Kittypon: Yes it is your just mad you got your pretty little face scratched

Dante: Yes and no as long as you made me sound tough I don't care

Vincent: I think this was an interesting chapter Kittypon

Kittypon: Wow Vincent you sound so good saying my name… Say it again.

Vincent: … Kittypon

Kittypon: Again

Vincent: … Kittypon

Kittypon: one more time

Vincent: No (walks away)

Kittypon: Aww he sounded so GOOD saying my pet name. Well we will see you on uor next chapter! SEE YEAH THEN!

Dante: You pervert…


	8. Memory Lane1

Kittypon: Hey sorry it took so long to write, school starts in a week… On my birthday… And the other reason is I got the new FF VII game Dirge of Cereberus All about Vincent YEAH! So yeah Iv been spending my free time on the game instead of my story.

Vincent: A game about me?

Kittypon: YES and I saw a younger you with short hair you look so CUTE, CUTE , CUTE!

Dante: Hey what about me? I can look cute, cute, cute.

Kittypon yes I know Dante but this is Vincents game, Not yours.

Dante:(

Kittypon: Awww don't look sad any ways this chapter is the 8th chapter,  
I think. So Chapter 8 Memory lane.

Dante sat at his bed with his shirt off and a whole lot of bandages. He was trying to wrap it around his stomach but it was hurting so much. "I give up Ill just go to bed." 'That wouldn't be very wise." Dante painfully turned around to see Vincent leaning on the door frame. He started walking towards the bed and knelt down by the night stand to get a better look of the gash on Dantes side. "They will get infected." Vincent started to dig in his pocket and pulled out a green matieria. "No." Vincent looked up at Dante. "I don't want matieria or your help, I can do it my self." Vincent looked at Dantes face a little longer then slowly put the matieria away then grasped Dantes shoulder. "Lay down." "What why?" "Because some of these need stitches." Dante pulled his shoulder away from Vincent then turned around on the bed. Vincent almost gasped at what he saw.

Dante had a long scar running down the middle of his stomach and chest down to his navel and more but his boxers where covering the rest. (Hes wearing pants its just that he sags.) Dante started raging on how he knew how to take care of him self but Vincent didn't hear he was to busie looking at Dantes scar. When Dante saw Vincent wasn't paying attention he turned around and continued wrapping his arm. Vincent then looked up Dantes back and saw 2 ugly scars across his shoulders. _'Its just like you Vincent, the scars of Hojos work.' _Vincent ignored the demon, which ever one he wasn't paying attention to tell and slowly let his claw rise to touch the scar. Dante was ignoring Vincent but was supprised when he felt cold metal touch his scar he then remembered he didn't have his shirt on and mentally slapped him self. He was about to turn around but then he was curios on what Vincent would do next so he held still like stone and felt the cold metal finger tips of the claw against his back.

Vincent was slightly mesmerized. _'This poor child went through the same torment of Hojo. I was a grown man when I went through but this child.' _Anger started to weal up inside Vincent at the though of Hojo that twisted man harm an innocent child. His vision started to fog over with red and his mind started to cloud over. Vincent just wanted to kill Hojo all over again. Vincent broke out of his trance by Dante as he hissed and tensed up grasping the bed covers at his sides and was shaking slightly. Vincent saw that he wasn't care full with his claw and out of anger scratched Dantes back.

3 deep and ugly short rips going down Dantes back and was pouring blood turning the bed sheets a dark crimson. Vincent wasted no time by quickly standing up and ripping some of the sheets and laying Dante on his front while he stopped the bleeding. When the bleeding finally stopped Vincent slightly relaxed and tossed the now red bed sheets over by the door. He then looked down at the scratch and frowned. Now that it had stopped bleeding enough for you to see pink and ripped muscle and some white that Vincent knew was Dantes spine. _'What are you waiting for? Hurry up and close his wound that you inflicted!' _Vincent inwardly winced at that but quickly bent down low to Dantes face. Dante had his eyes shut tight and was slightly sweating. He gripped the bed sheets as hard as he could and a small tear rolled down his cheek. "Dante." "It hurts." Vincent looked at the floor then back at Dante. "Dante, I need to know where you keep some string and a needle.

Dante forced him self to let go of the bed sheet and slid his hand over the side of the bed. Vincent thought then looked under the bed and pulled out the little metal boxed and opened it. He saw a needle and some string with out noticing the other things in the box and put it by the bed. He then started to stitch up the three cuts. After a long while he was done and closed his eyes in relief. Dante had stopped gripping the bed and was now a little relaxed. Vincent stood up and started to roll Dante over. Dante sat up him self and slouched over a little while Vincent started to stitch up his side. They were quiet for a minute until Dante broke the silence. "What the heck was that Vincent!" Vincent was silent for a minute before answering. "… I am sorry something came over me and I." "Yes." Dante pressed. "… Nothing."

"What ever. Any way I can do the rest, Im no baby."  
Vincent bent to the string and bit off what he didn't need and tied the small knot then moved to his arm. "… I know." Vincent slightly frowned seeing the stitches in Dantes arm. "I did pretty good for one hand hu?" Vincent looked up from Dantes arm and saw Dante smile a big smile. Vincent felt warmth flow over that one smile and couldn't stop from the corner of his mouth to twitch up but before Dante could see he hid his face and looked down to the floor and as quickly as it came it disappeared. Vincent quickly stood up and looked down at Dante. "… It will do." And with that he started out the door.

Dante blew out the candle and laid his back against the bed wincing at the pain then stared up at the ceiling. "Tomorrow is my last day here." Dante rolled onto his side. "Im gonna make it the best day ever." Vincent was at the bottom of the stairs starring out the window. He caught the scent of blood and looked down at his claw. "I am truly a monster." Vincent moved the claw closer to his face. "Hurt him, I caused him pain."_ 'Yes, Vincent you are a monster, you should just give up and let us free.' _Vincent frowned. "No, you will only cause more pain and I am the only one who can hold you back and keep the world safe from any more pain." Vincent looked down at death penalty. "That is probably the only thing that keeps me going." Vincent looked at back at his claw and the blood that started to drip to the floor. He pursed his lips together and slightly frowned. _'Go ahead Vincent tasted it you know you want to.' _Vincent swallowed hard and brought his claw closer to his mouth and slowly parted his lips. The cold metal on his tongue almost made him gag but then he tasted the blood, It tasted so good even though it was now cold it was enough to make a chill go up and down his spine.

He tried to swallow what was there but there just wasn't enough to feel it go down. That slightly annoyed Vincent, Dantes blood tasted so good he wanted more. Vincent then thought over all the chances he had at Dantes blood and frowned. "Why hadn't I tried to drink his blood all the other times. It hadn't even crossed my mind all that warm blood… It was because I was worried about him. I was scared to loose him." Vincent laid his claw over his stomach as it growled. "… I should leave." Vincent started for the door but then pain shot through his head. Vincent froze and closed his eyes so the pain could stop. _'NO! You will stay here! And think.' _"Think?" _'Yes, tomorrow The boy leaves and it will all be a memory.' _"I do not under stand." _'…' "_Chaos?" There was no answer.

Vincent frowned and went up the stairs to the roof. Vincents favorite thinking place.   
he sat down and looked up at the moon and the stars. "Ok Vincent. Lets think."

What Vincent or Dante didn't know was that 2 other people were looking up at the sky but had intentions on capturing Dante. One was a girl with long black hair that went to her knees and midnight blue eyes. She had on a whit button up shirt with no sleeves with a blue sailor scarf on her shoulders with a knot in the front and a black mini skirt. She had black hiking boots that went all the way up to her thighs. She was looking up at the sky with her hands on her hips slightly frowning. There was a man with her. He had long white hair that ended at his shoulders and piercing violet slim eyes and a small smirk he had a light reptile look to him. He wore a long white tank top T-shirt with a small red bandana tied around his arm. He had baggy blue genes and brown gloves and black hiking boots but his pants covered most of them. He was tall and lean with muscle and an hour glass waist. ( . Yeah hes that kind of guy with a small waist and perfect amount of muscle AKA HOTTY) He had a pair of black goggles on his head and a black dog collar around his neck.

The girl turned to look at the man. "Arthur do we have a lock on him yet?" Arthur pulled out some palm pilot and nodded. "Seems hes in a town called Nibelheim." Arthurs voice was deep yet cool voice that said sexy all over it no matter how much he tried not to make it sound that way he was just gifted with a sexy voice. The girl sounding more of a mean snotty little girl turned back to the sky with her hands still on her hips. "Good how long will it take to get there?" "We should be there around dawn, If we hurry." The girl smiled. "Good. Dante you will pay for what you did to me." The man picked up a guitar case over his shoulder and stared at the sky with the girl.

Kittypon: Hey! Yeah I wasn't expecting any of this for this chapter just went with the flow I guess so sorry if it is bad and all but pleas tell me bad or good review but pleas be honest

Dante: I think it was bad

Kittypon: you think every thing is bad Dante

Dante: Well every thing is bad! I was made and is living with a hyper active Vincent fangirl. And a highly depressed freak who thinks his pet gold fish is still alive!

Kittypon: … Im not that hyper and you have no proof about that fan girl thing! I don't even have a plushie of Vincent or pic from the inter net Nothing but the Dirge of Cerberus game. (But I wish I did)

Dante: Well im sure you will soon.

Kittypon: Not really Im crazy for Vincent but I wont spend my money on that stuff or waist my time drooling over pictures because sadly I know he isn't real… snif.

Vincent: … Im not real?

Dant: NO!

Kittypon: DANTE! Your not real either so shut up! Now pleas review and be honest and Ill be honest, I don't think this my best chapter really but I can only tell if you tell me.


	9. Memory Lane2

Kittypon: Hey this is chapter 9 I think Im doin pretty good hu?

Dante: Arthur? … Kittypon NO

Kittypon: Yes Dante, Its Arthur

Dante: And, the girl?

Kittypon: Youl see soon enough.

Dante: Except I am not staying to find out Im gone

Kittypon: Well I need to shred Dantes pass port to Mexico so enjoy chapter 9 Memory lane #2.

Dante woke up as early as possible to try to get as much time in with Vincent. He looked all over the house but Vincent was know were to be found. "Vincent. Where are y-" Dante was cut short when a hand covered his mouth and started to drag him into a dim room. Dante wasn't scared but mad some one had the nerve to do such a thing to Dante. Dante was about to elbow the person in the gut but the person moved from behind him and instead his elbow connected with the wall making a hole in the wall. "Ack!" Dante held his elbow in pain and hoped on one foot then the other. He shivered at the strange pain then looked up to see Vincent just starring at him. "I, I hit, I hit my funny bone." Dante fell to his knees as the pain just kept coming.

"Why did you do that in the first place Vincent?" Vincent motioned his head toward the window. Dante stood up still rubbing his elbow took one look out the window and froze wide eyed mouth closed tight. Vincent thought that Dante had seen some ghost as he started to loose the color in his face. Vincent went to look out the window with Dante and only saw 2 people not looking like much of a threat just waving at the window that they were looking out of with big smiles. Then the little girl yelled. "Dannnnteeee! We know your in there so just come on out and say hi to your girl friend!" Vincent slightly crinkled his nose a the girl, she seemed to be hiding something. Vincent looked down at Dante just to see he wasn't there any more.

Vincent looked behind him then to the side and still saw no sign of Dante. He then went out the room looked both ways down the hall. HE then went into the farthest room to the left and saw Dante in the corner in a fetal position rocking back and forth with his pillow over his head. Vincent walked over to Dante and pulled the pillow off. "PLEAS DON'T HURT ME! TAKE THE GUY IN THE RED CAPE HEL LAST LONGER!" Dante was now covering his eyes with his arm and the other out as if to protect him self. "Dante." "You cant see me know go away." "Dante. Its Vincent." Dante looked up to see Vincent and let out a sigh of relief.

"Scare me like that again." Vincent had never seen Dante so scared before but he shook it off while he stood but Vincent could see him still shaking. "Dante, who are those people to make you so scared?" "Im not scared!" There was a knock at the front door down stairs and Dante jumped what seemed like 3 feet in the air away from Vincent. Dante was panting hugging him self eyes wide and slightly sweating. He looked like some deer that just escaped death. Dante then blinked and looked at himself then at Vincent. "Fine Im a little… Surprised is all." Vincent just looked at Dante with that same face.

"Fine, Ill tell you." Dante took in a big breath. "Remember when I told you I was on the run? And that my girl friend tried to poison me. Well that's her, and the man out there with her is a Turk, he took care of me when… When I was training to be a Turk. They both are Turks and they both are after me." Vincent was taken back a little by this. Dante was a Turk on the run a killer one of Shinras little helpers. A killer. Vincent knew he saw the eyes of a killer. Vincent took a small step forward his hand going for his Death penalty just in case. "And why are you on the run?" Dante looked up at Vincent then smiled.

"I killed my partners in action. The girl out there who was my girl friend her name is Patrick and she was given the mission on killing me. Well she was to soft and tried to poison me instead of shooting me." Dante put a hand to the back of his head and gave a weak smile. "That stuff really tore my insides up I have pain every day and cant eat a lot of things it is terrible… Any ways that stuff didn't kill me just made me really sick. So another person was given the mission of killing me and that was the man outside with Patrick. He was like me father really and he wasn't afraid to pull the trigger, so he did and messed up my shoulder. I didn't get it properly fixed so it healed funny and now I cant over work it or I might dislocate it or it will hurt.

"Well, I still wasn't dead and threatened Shinra." Dante got an evil smile. "Sot him in the foot then his arm, I guess that was my mistake should have killed him when I had the chance. Wont be making that mistake again." Dante looked back up to Vincent. "Well Shinra of coars was very mad and mad at the people who had a chance to kill me but didn't and told them to kill me or get killed, so they took the mission but I ran." Dante shifted on his other foot. "Well when I left I started t do some bad stuff and kinda got intruble with the law. So now im wanted in about 2 states, my bad." "So yeah, that about sums it up for me, well that's all what you need to know for you haven't told me all about your self, Vincent Valintine." Vincent slightly frowned. "Yeah, I know your last name and all how you were a Turk your self so you cant be to mad at me." Dante was answered with Vincents gun in is face.

Dante frowned. "Aww come on I haven't done any thing yet!" Dante crossed his arms. "You say a few things that you knew about the person and they point a gun in your face." Dante looked up at Vincent arms still crossed. "I haven't done any thing to you, and I don't plan onto hurting you, like I said, Im here to help not run away." Dante dug in his back pocket and pulled out his silver gun then threw it over to Vincents feet. Dante then let his arms out as if waiting for the bullet. _"You should kill him, never trust a Turk.' _'But all what he wants to do is help me, no one has been brave enough to want to help me before.' There was a big bang as the front door was being forced open. Dante didn't even flinch yet he did start to shake a little. 'He is really trying to stay and get me to trust him again yet I can see he wants to run and hide some where.' _'NO shoot! He doesn't want to help you! He will turn on you when he is safe and try to kill you!' _Another loud bang and Dante started to sweat. 'He really wants to help.' _'NO!' _ 'He wants to help me from things like you.' _'No, No , No!' _ 'I trust him.' '_Noooooooo!' _Vincent stegled through te pain in his head as he brought his gun to his side as the front door was busted open and Dante smiled. "I just have one question Dante." Dante looked up from his gun he picked up. "Are you so afraid of dieing?" Dantes smile just went bigger. "Are you crazy, Ive hade so many brushes with death then times I slept a full night, no im not afraid of death." 

Vincent just looked at him as he made sure his gun was fully loaded. "What I am afraid of though is what Patrick will do to me when she sees me." Dante smiled big and started out the door. Vincent looked out the door and couldn't help smirk a little.

Kittypon: yes the 9th chapter and we learned a few things of our full of himself little silvered haired friend

Dante: Shut up

Vincent: I should have shot and done us all a favor

Kittypon: Yes you should have

Dante: W, WHAT?

Kittypon: Nothing Dante. So pleas review and tell me what ever you want.

Dante: Once your done with reviewing. PLEAS HELP ME!


	10. I Will Survive!

Kittypon: WOW! The 10th chapter I am so HAPPY

Vincent: Congrats.

Dante: Whoop

Kittypon: Yes, We thank all of you readers for helping us get this far and dedicate this you Lord Makura!

Dante: Stabbity Death… Call me.

Vincent: …And Deathmage666

Kittypon,Dante&Vincent.: WE THANK YOU!

Kittypon: Yes and with that chapter 10! I will Survive!

Dante walked over to the stairs and saw the 2 people standing at the bottom looking up at Dante from the top of the stairs. Patrick with her hands on her hips and Arthur holding the guitar cased over his shoulder looking bored while Patrick had a smug look on her face. Patrick broke the silence. "Well look what we have here my little Danteee poo." Dante flinched when she said his name the wrong way. "Its Dante not Dante, Daaanteee, got it?" Patrick flicked her wrist in his direction. "Yeah, yeah we know but who would of known we would find you here." Arthur spoke up. "At the Shinra mansion."

Dante blinked then looked around the mansion. "This is the Shinra mansion?" Patrick stuck her tongue out. "Duh, you mean to tell me you never knew?" Dante quickly blushed but then looked to the side. "What ever just how in the world did you find me?" Patrick smiled. "Ive been expecting you to ask that question the last 5 times we caught up with you but I guess your just to slow." Dante hid another blush. "JUST! Answer my question." Arthur pointed with the hand that wasn't holding the guitar case and pointed to Dante. "What?" Patrick put her arms in a shrug and sighed. "He doesn't know Arthur how sad is that?" The corners of Arthurs mouth twitched up and he slowly put his hand down and answered the question. "You're a glutton for food so we used that to our advantage." Dante was confused. "Hu?" Patrick put a hand to her cheek. "he still doesn't get it Arthur I think we should just tell him for he is to slow to process our words fast enough and I am slowly loosing my patients." Dantes left eye twitched. Patrick smiled.

"Remember that last meal we had together?" Dante slowly moved his eyes to the ceiling then back at Patrick. "Yeah, why." Patrick shook her head. "We slipped some device that lets us track you all over Spira top Turk device." Dante just looked at them with no expression at first but then his face twisted in disgust and slightly turned shade of green. He looked straight ahead of him then back down at the 2. "I, I feel so violated." Patrick shrugged then pulled out some remote. "yes well Shinra is getting very impatient and wants us to capture you, alive Dante slightly frowned. "But at first I thought he wanted me dead." Arthur shifted under the guitar case. "He did but he seemed to change his mind and ordered us to bring you alive as fast as we can." Patrick looked form Arthur when he was done talking and looked to Dante. "Shinras orders." At that Patrick pressed the button on the remote. Dante watched as Arthur dropped the guitar case and there he was holding this huge machine gun over his shoulder and Patrick pulled out her own big gun and pointed to an unphased Dante at the top of the stairs with a smile. "You will pay from the 2 gunner alchemist!"

Dante just put his gun out in front of him and a bright light engulfed his hands and gun. When they vanished he had 2 silver circle machine guns for hands that stopped at a little past his wrist and the ammo connected to his pants looking more like golden suspenders connected to his weapons. He took aim with one over the other and smirked. "Well I don't have no fancy shmancy name for me but I assure you I wont go down with out a fight." Suddenly Vincent walked by Dantes side and took aim with his Death Penalty.

Patrick blinked confused. "Hey! Who invited death himself!" Arthurs eyes opened wide. "Vincent Valentine?" Patrick looked at Arthur as if he were crazy. "Don't be stupid I thought he died a long tome ago!" Arthur nodded. "Apperintley not." Patrick looked at the 2 wide eyed. "So you mean to tell me that our Dante has been hanging out with a lengndary dead Turk?" Arthur nodded again never leaving his eyes from Vincent. "It would appear so." Patrick looked back at Vincent and Dante with a giant smile. "Well this keeps getting better and better." Arthur smiled as well. "Yes it would appear that luck is on our side."

Patrick looked up at Vincent. "Hey Vincent Valentine! Your pretty cute!" Vincent didn't move but Dante did. "Hey! I thought you are after me!" Patrick aimed her gun at Dante. "I am." At that the 2 gunner alchemist started bombarding Vincent and Dante with bullets. When they finally stopped Dante and Vincent weren't there only the ruined stairs that had thousands of holes and wood jutting every were. Patrick looked around. "Hey wered they go?" Patrick looked up in time to see Dante coming down on her with one of his guns raised up to smack her into the ground. She jumped backward out the way just in time as Dante came crashing into the floor bringing down his gun. He made a giant hole in the wood floor and wood splintered every were.

He slowly stood up and saw Patrick aiming her gun straight at him. He quickly jumped to the side while she shot. He had t keep jumping on walls like some humming bird going left and fight just as fast. Dante jumped again but something clipped him on the side of his arm throwing him off balance spinning in the air then landing on his back. He coughed and looked up to Arthur aiming his gun at him. Arthur was the one who caught him off guard and now Patrick had a clear shot at him. She raised her gun and started shooting again. Dante rolled out the way just in time stood up and ran. Arthur started shooting at him first.

Dante was running as fast as he could with bullets just inches from him and instead hitting the wall he was running by leaving a trail of holes. Dante jumped and landed behind a table. It went silent as Dante just sat there trying to here over his panting. Patrick suddenly yelled. "What the!" Then the familiar single shots could be heard from Vincents gun. Dante sighed but stopped when some one said his name. "Hello Dante." Dante looked up to see Arthur standing over him with a ciggeret in his mouth. Dante flipped over Arthur who turned around and dogged as Dante started to swing his arms in an attempt to hit Arthur with the heavy guns at the end of his arms. Dante swung for an 8th time but missed as Arthur ducked and he only managed to hit some of Arthurs hair.

This was making Dante tired to keep on swinging these heavy machine guns and he stopped to breath. A light covered his hands and the guns where gone but so were his gloves. His hands had ugly long scars running across and over his hands and were now bleeding his right hand holding the gun limply slightly shaking. Arthur looked from Dantes hands to his face. He was panting and sweating slightly flushed. "That technique puts a new scar on your hands." Dante smiled and painfully put his hands to his face and up against his cheek. "That's one of the reasons why I don't do that one so much and why I wear gloves all the time." Arthur saw 2 new bloody scar appear on Dantes hands as they shook.

Dante struggled to stand up straight and started to walk towards Arthur. Daante glanced over and saw Vincent fighting Patrick. Patrick looked over at Arthur. "Arthur don't just stand there and look pretty grab him already my hands are a little tied at the moment." Arthur looked down at Dante who was trying his hardest to stay awake. Dante started to run over to Arthur and do… Something any thing at the moment. Arthur just grabbed Dantes hand making him scream out in pain. Vincent looked over to see Dante pass out in Arthurs arms and Arthur pick him up bridal style.

"I got him." Patrick jumped back and smiled. "Good." She dug in her back pocket for some thing and threw it to the ground. Smoke covered every thing and when it cleared Vincent was alone. Vincent put his gun away and slightly walked around in a small circle. Then something caught his eye he bent down to pick it up and almost smiled. It was the tracking device they used to find Dante and now he had it. "I will find you Dante and bring you back." With that he walked out the door leaving the almost demolished mansion.

Kittypon: Well the 10th chapter, It ended a little differently and the fight was shorter than I wanted it to be but if you guys want longer fights pleas just tell me and Ill be right on it

Dante: I was captured by Patrick!

Vincent: Is that bad?

Dante: Yes! Who knows what she will do to me in my sleep!

Kittypon: Well only 1 way to find out and that is on chapter 11 still hopping to be able to get some other FF VII characters in here so pleas tell me if you want that or not. I for one always annoyed when ever a new person gets added into a fanfics after its been a cirtain amount of people in the beginning… Espiecially if it's a girl and they start hitting it with the guy I like so REVIEW!


	11. Jail Bird

Kittypon: Hey chapter 11!

Vincent: We are doing good so far in the story

Dante: NOT FOR ME!

Kittypon: Dante, no one is listening to you right now so just sit there and look pretty, Vincent is coming.

Dante: (mumbles)

Vincent: (sigh) Well I guess I should leave and save him now

Kittypon: Yes it would seem, we should have another coffee break together.

Vincent: (politely nods his head)

Kittypon: Whoo he just gives me chills. Any way here is chapter 11 Jail Bird… COME BACK TO ME SOON VINCENT!

Dante woke up in what seemed like a cave. His vision was blurry and he couldn't move, he also hurt all over. He then noticed muffled voices. Theone talking now sounded like Patrick. "Well Arthur I think we make Shinra wait a little longer and should take a few Detours if yah know what I mean." Arthur only nodded his head. He now had a purple coat that covered his face up to his nose. Patrick continued talking and started walking around the fire while Arthur stayed seated and stared into the fire. "Ive always wanted to go to Gold Saucer or maybe Icicle inn! Ive never gone snow barding before. Oh, oh, oh I know! How about Rocket Town! Yeah and go see the giant rocket! Or maybe Wutai… No, we want to steer clear of the Shin-ra building."

Patrick continued on rambling while Arthur just stared at the flames. Dante was confused. 'I cant feel my body Im completely numb and my vision is fuzzy, I cant remember any thing that has happened. Where am I, howed I get here, why am I here." The only thing Dante could feel was the dull throbbing coming from his hands. Arthur finally spoke up. "We should just go to Wutai, get our pay, and continue with what ever." Patrick was a little taken back from Arthur interrupting her. "What!" Arthr scratched his neck. "We should just continue and do as Shinra says." "BUT WHY!" "Because, after awhile Shinra will just send another Turk after us." "Actually Shinra already has." Both Patrick and Dante looked up to see a Turk standing in the entry way of the cave. Arthur slightly sighed behind his jacket collar. "Reno." "The one and only." Reno walked over to the fire and looked down at Arthur who wasn't making any eye contact.

"Shinra sent me to pick up the boy." Patrick yelled. "Hey! Rude much to not even notice me! And how did Shinra find out we had Dante any ways!" Reno didn't look at Patrick but Arthur as if he asked the question. "Shinra knows all… Or, at least that's what he told me." Patrick yelled some more. "Well he cant take him cause hes with us!" Reno still not looking at Patrick but at Arthur as he he asked the question with a smug smirk. "Shinra said you would say that and is really in no big hurry to get him sience some thing a little more important came up. So until you cooperate I shall be accompanying you."

With that Reno gave a pearly white grin. Even though Arthur was not looking at Reno he frowned into the fire and slowly stood up and walked over to Dante and picked him up bridal style and started out the cave. Patrick ran to catch up. "Hey where are you going with Dante!" "Were leaving to Wutai to drop off Dante and get our pay and go on with our happy lives." Patrick ran and grabbed the back off Arthurs coat making him stop. "But I want to kill him." Arthur didn't move and just looked out the cave entrance. "I want to be the one to kill him Arthur." Patrick gripped the back of Arthurs coat harder. "I, I just need the time to build up the nerve, I know that if we take him to Shinra he would kill Dante any ways, why he wants Dante back alive I will never know but I want to be the one to take away Dante's life." A tear fell down Patrick's face. "Dante will pay for what he did to me. Its just, I still love him so its hard I cant kill him just yet." Patrick looked at Arthurs back. "I want him to suffer, just like he made me."

The cave went deathly quiet, Reno looking at the fire his back to them. Arthur almost out the cave and Patrick holding him back. After what seemed like forever Arthur turned around and looked straight down at Patrick straight into her blue eyes. "It isn't safe." Patrick looked at her shoes not able to look into Arthurs cold dead empty violet eyes. "I know." With that Arthur walked bask to the far end of the cave and set Dante down then sat down next to him. Patrick was still in the same spot still looking at her shoes and Reno still stood over the fire with his eyes in his pockets.

Dante didn't know what was going on but he could have heard a familiar name and the work kill in the same sentence. 'W, was that my name? It sounds about right but if so, why does that girl want to kill me… Kill, that word alone seemed to make me feel so, so, I don't know I cant explain it but it sounds like a wonder full word… Kill, kill, kill, kill, Hojo… Where did that name come from? Just thinking about that name makes me so mad for some strange reason.' Suddenly images came rushing into his head so fast it made Dante feel sick. Images of a lab then a bright and pain he could hear crying with the swooshing of wind then the word kill started to echo through his head getting louder and louder until it was yelling. 'I cant, take this any more, I am not a killer.'

Arthur looked down at Dante to see he was slightly struggling with something. "O think Patrick used a little of that anesthetic spell." He laid Dante down on his back on the ground and watched as Dante started to sweat and pant. He slightly shook him. "Dante." Dante shot up yelling. "KILL!" "Arthur knew what was going on and so did Reno. They both jumped into action Arthur taking Patrick and throwing her over his shoulder. "HEY!" Reno yelled to Arthur as he passed by. "I have it so go on Ill handle this." Arthur nodded and ran out the cave holding Patrick over his shoulder.

Reno turned around at Dante with a small smile. "Alright buddy are you ready to take your medicine?" Dantes teeth started to sharpen and his eyes turned a bright blue green even the white of his eyes. He sat up like some zombie his chest first and turned to see Reno. Dante started to growl and stand up he was a little wobbly at first but shook it off. Reno started to dig in his pockets. "Hmm, It isn't really bad this time oh well that just means less pain for you." Dante just growled and charged at Reno who easily moved out the way. "This will be fun." Dante just growled and ran towards Reno again.

Arthur stopped running and put down the fussing Patrick. "What was that for? Thats no way to treat a lady!" Arthur wasn't listening as he looked back at the cave with a little worry in his eyes some thing Patrick had never seen before. "Arthur?" "Stay here." "Hey! You cant just leave me!" Arthur sharply turned around and grabbed Patricks shoulders and made her look straight in his eyes. "Listen to me Patrick!" Patrick was taken back and a little frightened Arthur had never touched her before and he never raised his voice before he was really scary she almost felt like crying. "I need you to stay here, until me or Reno come and get you, this is very serious and I need you to stay here." Patrick could only shake her head and try to keep her tears back. With that Arthur let go and walked back up the hill to the cave. Patrick let a tear fall. "He is so mean the big jerk."

Arthur made it back to the cave and saw Dante and sighed. "Good its not that bad." Reno yelled. "Yo! Distraced him for me while I give him the remedy!" Arthur nodded then pounced Dante making him fall to the ground knocking the air out of Dante. Reno pulled out a needle full of clear liquid and injected into Dantes neck. Dante let out a fierce scream before his eyes went back to normal and he went limp. Arthur sat Dante up against him and moved some of his bangs out Dantes eyes. Reno bent down hands on his knees to get a good look at Dante. "What do you think triggered it?" Arthur just shook his head. "I don't know Reno." Reno let out a sigh then took Dante out Arthurs eyes and pulled out a blanket from Arthurs pack and laid it over Dante.

Arthur stood up. "Guess I will go and get Patrick." Reno looked up from Dante. "Who?" Arthur just looked at him then left.

Kittypon: Wowser that ccame out soooo different than I planned.

Dante: WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO ME YOU TURNED ME INTO A FRIGGEN MONSTER!

Kittypon: Quiet Dante Im letting my imagination explore some ideas is all.

Dante.: Im a monster!

Kittypon: Any ways I need a few things to get straight and if any of you reviewers have the answer plz tell me so I can get this story straight and more under standible.

Dante: Know one can under stand you.

Kittypon: First question Who is leader of the Turks right now is it Shinra or Rufes and is The Turks building in Wutai and is Shinra still alive? I have more that I cant remember at the moment but pleas, pleas, pleas answer any of these questions that you can in a review it will help the story so much because I think I have some things mixed up. So thank you for your help and SEE YAH LATER!


	12. It makes sens now

Kittypon: Hey its been a few weeks and im so sorry! We will tell you what happened! 1st my laptop crashed and wouldn't start up.

Dante: Then her dad said he would fix it so he took it.

Vincent: He never fixed it and after weeks and weeks of nagging he finally MADE time to fix it.

Kittypon: Then he said the mother board was fried and I would need a new laptop. So he went to work to get a new one.

Dante: But then he forgot so the next day

Vincent: He forgot so the next week

Kittypon: and so on until finally he brought it home. But then he said he had to do some work on it and that junk so I could use it.

Dante: Then school started and she had no time at all with track practice every day if the week and home work AND her Aunt was having a wedding at her house and Kittypon was going to help by being a waiter.

Kittypon: Yeah and I made 80 bucks off of that.

Vincent: And she brought this new game to fill in time science she couldn't write and got really into it so she totally forgot about us… Kinda sad.

Dante: Shadow of the collossis, and Wild ARMS 4

Kittypon: So yeah I am so sorry and science Shadow of the collossis was such a great game I started to think of a fanfic and leave this one science no one reviewed science I was gone nagging me to continue so thought it wasn't that good of a story and leave it to start my new Shadow of the collossis, no one els has to know how it ends and it is such a sad ending.

Dante: Some one dies can you guess who?

Kittypon: So yes now here is chapter 12 It makes sense now.

Vincent was waiting in a tree looking at the hill were a cave was nestled in the side with a small light was coming from the in side giving it a warm and cozy glow. Vincent looked back down at the small palm pilot, he sighed then jumped down from the tree. "I will make my notice in an hour to think of a plan, Im coming Dante just wait a little longer."

Arthur walked down the hill having to swing his arms a little to keep from falling. He made it to the spot where Patrick was supposed to be but she wasn't there. He looked around left to right then to his shoes, he took in a small breath before yelling in a paranoid tone. "Patrick. Stop hiding and come out." He then opened his eyes to look around his breath turning into a white mist. There was a small rustle of leaves to the right. Arthur turned and pulled his fist to his chest just to be safe and slowly crept towards the leaves that where still moving loudly. He stopped in front of the leaves and slightly craned his head to the side then rolled his eyes. "Patrick I know your there I can see your hair." Suddenly some thing shot out at light speed onto Arthurs shoulders but Arthur was ready. He looked up to see Patrick face to face. She was standing on his shoulders her hair like hanging like curtains over their heads.

Patrick was a little supprised Arthur caught her instead fall back. Arthur frowned he was getting very mad now. "Why, Patrick would you attack me?" Patrick didn't answer instead pulled something out her back pocket and sprayed it in Arhturs eyes. Arthur quickly reacted by throwing Patrick off and putting his head between his legs. Patrick put what she sprayed by her face with a smile. "Pepper spray, I say Arthur Im supprised your not screaming and going all over, your every strong." Arthur stayed down and started talking through his teeth. "P, Patrick, you went to far, no more playing around, I must get back to Dante."

Patrick sneered at Dantes name. "Im sorry but I cant let you do that." She started to walk to Arthurs side. "You see Im going to kill him and make him pay for what he did to me in the most bloody and pain full way possible." She then pulled out matieria and held it out. "And I am not going to let you get in my way… Stoppera!" Arthur slightly jolted back then froze. Patrick walked over to Arthur and set him down on the ground and moved his arms beside him. "There now that should be more comphy for you." She then bent low to his ear and whispered. "look im really sorry for this but I cant have you getting in my way. You had your chance to kill him and so did I but this time I wont hold back." She then got up and started up the hill towards the cave.

Vincent had heard every thing with his ultra sensitive ears and started for Arthur.

Reno was getting tired of waiting and wanted something to happen, something exciting or something. Reno got up and started walking around the cave. "They should make some bar here or something its nothing but wilderness!" He looked down at Dante and slightly smiled. "Hey buddy, Its me, Reno you remember me yeah up inside the turk building we would hang out and every thing. Its gotten quite science you left." Reno laughed. "Yeah, when ever some one mentions your name around Shinra he threatens to amputate them and throw their carcass into a dark pit and a whole lot of other mumbo jumbo I cant remember at the moment." Reno looked at Dantes face with a smile. "We really miss you buddy we want you back." Reno was brought back when there was a loud crack out side. Reno quickly got up and pulled out a gun and walk toward the entry way. When he didn't see any thing he walked out. Dante opened his eyes and started to look around. "W, what?" There was a loud crack boom then a yell from Reno. Dante looked out the entrance holding his head. "R, Reno?"

Vincent was crouched by Arthur trying to get him to talk. "Arthur, is your name right?" Arthur just looked away slightly embarrassed that he was disabled at the moment. Vincent sighed. "Fine but just tell me this, is Dante ok?" "… H, he is, f, fine." Vincent nodded his head and started to dig in his pockets and pulled out a metietria." "N, no!" Vincent stopped to look at Arthur. "I, I can, do it my, s, self, It will, where off and I will, come and h, help." Vincent nodded and started to walk away but stopped. "Dante is just like you, you must really be his father." Vincent walked away with a small smirk. Arthur just laid there in thought. 'No, Im not his real father, Hojo is.

Kittypon: Oh? Whats this? A cliff hanger?

Vincent: Yes, Its would appear so.

Dante: She was being sarcastic you idiot!

Kittypon: Hey! Stop you 2, any ways I need to get back on writing this chapter was just terrible! But I think the way I ended it saved me. Who would of known if you stop writing you forget how to type and every thing. I had so many spelling errors in this I was going to go crazy.

Dante: Your already crazy

Kittypon: Ah, ha, ha, ha, yeah, so uh pleas review and I have the question of the week …. What is Hojos last name? So that's that and Ill see yall later if you review.


	13. So Far

Kittypon: Hey, hey, hey, hey its me Kittypon!

Dante: So far its been hell for me

Vincent: I am still searching

Kittypon: Um, Vincent? You have already pretty much found him now you just have to go get him. (hopefully Ill be able to get to the part that been nagging me in this chapter.)

Dante: Well speed it up Sherlock!

Vincent: Well it Is my 9:25 right now

Dante: WHAT? YOU CANT JUST LOOK AT THE CLOCK AND SAY THAT!

Vincent: (Walks out door with car keys)

Dante: HEY COME BACK HERE!

Kittypon: By Vincent! And bring back donuts!

Dante: Im doomed.

Kittypon: Aww don't fret there will be plenty of donuts to go around. Any ways here is the 13th chapter! So far... He had better get my cream filled donuts or he is dead.

Vincent was running up the hill at lightning fast speed, so fast he almost tripped over a gagged and strangled Reno… But, this is Vincent here, he would never trip in front of people (especially if it's the person that trips him) unless he wanted to but he didn't! There was a muffled cry from Reno as Vincent skidded to a stop. He kneeled over Reno and ripped off the tape from his mouth.

"OUCH! That hurt!" "What are you doing out here like this, is Dante ok?" "HEY! Where do you go off asking me questions like that?" "ANSWER ME!" Reno squeaked. "H, hes in there." Vincent dropped Reno and ran into the cave he started to look through the cave and under the blanket but couldn't find any thing. Vincent now loosing his patients ran out the cave and grabbed Reno by the collar. "WHER IS DANTE." Reno had never seen some one so mad. "I, I don't know I heard a noise out side and went to investigate then every thing went dark and when I woke up I was tied and gagged with a stoppera spell." Vincent growled and threw Reno ( . sorry Reno) to the side and started to hold his head. "No Vincent come down or youl loose it." Vincent waited a few seconds to calm down and relax. He turned back to Reno who was trying to wriggle away but Vincent grabbed the rope around his shoes and dragged Reno into the cave.

"I need you to stay here your defenseless out there like that." "Then, can you un tie me?" Vincent headed out the cave. "One favor is enough." "HEY you cant do that!" Vincent was out of ear shot by then and started running but then stopped. "I don't know were to go." Suddenly some bushes shook and out came stumbling was Arthur obviously still a little stiff from the spell and he kept rubbing his eyes. "T, the tracking device." Vincent quickly dug in his pocket and then looked at Arthur questioningly. "I, I check all our supplies daily, when I saw the tracking device wasn't there I guessed Patrick left it and now you had it." Vincent nodded his head. "Can you keep up?" Arthur snorted. "Pleas this is wearing off I can run." Vincent threw Arthur the tracker. Arthur took a minute to look and mesmerize how far to go then pocketed it. "Ok Im ready, lets go Vincent." Vincent started running with Arthur right behind him.

Reno had managed to untie himself and started to load his gun. "I need to find them and help Dante." At that he ran out the cave in the dark night.

Arthur stopped in front of some abandoned factory, it was obviously very old and very unstable. Vincent turned to Arthur as he walked up behind Vincent and pulled out the tracking device. "Hes in there." "It doesn't look safe." Arthur smirked. "Looks like the place will fall any minute… Lets go." Arthur started to walk ahead as Vincent just looked at him. 'just like Dante.' He then stated to follow.

The front doors where bolted shut but that didn't stop Arthur he kicked the doors open as if they were nothing. He let him self in hands in pockets as Vincent followed in looking at the splinters on the floor. Arthur then turned his head toward Vincent. "We should split up." Vincent agreed with a nod and started to go in different direction when Arthur called his name. "Dante, he, he was filled with mako, he was one of Hojos lab rats, he managed to run away and joined up with the turks, he is more dangerous than you think Vincent." Vincent turned to face Arthur who seemed to be struggling a little. "Hes not my son, hes Hojos."

Vincents eyes went wide. "He was the twin of Sephiroth. Dante was just put in suspended animation so Hojo could experiment on Dante, him self. Hojo kept him a secret only him and Lucrecia knew and he told her to keep it a secret to or he would kill the baby. That poor child, he is really a monster, some demon is deep inside of him, you must be careful." Vincent was so shocked but wanted to get something straight. "Wait, so your telling me Lucrecia had twins." Arthur shook his head. Vincent could do either 2 things right now. 1 was to jump and whoop up and down and start to do all kinds of crazy dances. Or he could be Vincent and do a mini celebration in his head with the 4 demons and show no evidence of it… But this is Vincent where talking about so the first choice didn't even come to mind. He just looked to the floor and turned for some stairs but couldn't help but smile.

'So if Dante is Sephiroths twin then that means… Dante, is my son.'

Kittypon: Wow. (bites into donut) Wow that supprised even me

Dante: I, I think im gonna be sick

Vincent: This is slightly disturbing news

Kittypon: WHAT! I thought you 2 would like it I imagined Dante Running into Vincents arms in a field of daisys yelling "Daddy, Daddy!" Then Vincent will catch you and twirl you around laughing.

Vincent&Dante: …….

Kittypon: What?

Dante: You have one of the most vivid and sick imaginations on the earth.

Kittypon: I have another one that involves motor bikes and sand castles with you 2 in silk robes… But that's another story

Vincent: (looking scared)

Dante: Pleas review while me and Vincent think of terrible and pain full ways to Kittypon. Thank you.


	14. Blood Bath

Kittypon: HEY we are finally to the part that's been bugging me science the waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay beginning.(not very long) Hope fully it will be fun and Ill try my hardest to make it longer but that means longer waiting for you and I don't like to wait for a good story to come on its next chapter.

Dante: This will be the worse chapter for me. (starts to tremble)

Vincent: I am still coming so don't- oh look its my 6:06 (gets car keys and walks out door)

Dante: ILL KILL YOU! (runs out house after speeding car.)

Kittypon: …Hmm, Its quiet… Well I guess Ill get started. Chapter 14 Blood bath… You know, now that I think about it, Vincent has no drivers license. He had better bring back tacos.

Vincent ran up the stairs so fast the wood barely made a sound under his weight. When he made it to the top of the roof the blast of air hitting his face from the door he froze.

Patrick had Dante on some chain and dog collar Dante seemed to be under some spell he looked dazed. Patrick smiled at Vincent. "Hello Vincent Im glad you're here." She faced Dante. "You came just in time to watch me end Dantes life slowly and painfully.

Vincent tried to run towards Patrick but a force field stopped him. "Of coars." Patrick laughed as she watch Vincent look up and around at the pink force field. "Ha! You think I would be so stupid as to leave my self open to attack like that!" She yanked the chain and Dante stumbled to the floor on one knee. "Yes Dante, It is now time to pay for all the pain you have caused me. She kicked Dante and watched as he tumbled and rolled. She then kicked him in the face. Dante rolled over then seemed to cough. Patrick watched as Dante struggled to sit him self up then look around confused. "Uhg, where am I, I hurt all over." He heard a yell and looked up to see as Patrick charged at him. He moved out the way but she turned and kicked him in the shoulder pushing him back.

"Patrick! What are you doing?" Patrick was starting to cry. "Y, your supposed to be under be under my spell so it wouldn't hurt so much to kill you." "What? You really want to kill me?" "Yes, you caused me pain what you did to me. I will never forget." Dante looked towards the floor. "I, Im sorry, Patrick, I should have never done that to you, If I could take back what I did, I would." "BUT YOU CANT!" Patrick struck Dante to the ground. "YOU HURT ME, YOU TOOK ADVANTAGE OF ME AND STOLE IT!" She kicked Dante again. Dante stumbled up and stood up. "I, Im sorry." Patrich charged at him and started to hit him repeatedly. "How, can, I, forgive, you, when, you , did, that, to, me!" Dante grabbed her fist before she hit his face again.

"I, I dint mean to hurt you, I wasn't my self." "You can give it back!" "Dante looked wide eyes for a minute then looked to the side not able to look Patrick in the eye. "Well?" Dante opened his eyes to the floor. "I, I cant." Patrick ripped her hand out Dantes. "And why not!" Dante looked Patrick in the eye. "Because, I don't love you."

This was not what Patrick wanted to hear. Her 1st plan to kill him didnt go through and now she finds put he never really loved her. Her mind turned to silent flash backs of Dante and her walking around lakes hand in hand. Dante whispering in her ear. Dante holding Patrick lovingly close to him. There 1st kiss. Patricks world just seemed to shatter nothing had meaning any more all what was in her head was to kill Dante.

Patrick screamed and kicked Dante in the gut. That was to much for Dantes sensitive stomach and he doubled over in pain he couldn't move it hurt to much. Patrick then kicked him again making him roll. He rolled on his back then jumped to his feet as Patrick came down with her gun. She took aim and shot as Dante tried to regain himself. Dante yelled as his shoulder was nearly blown off. He fell to his knees as he held on to his shoulder blood came spilling out covering him. Some thing suddenly clicked in him. He stood up and started to pant, his eyes started to change and his teeth started to sharpen. Patrick being to blind by anger didn't notice.

Dante was about to charge when a pain shot through his chest. He fell on his knee as fast flash back of a girl with short brown hair and a white dress she looked about 6.

"_Dante no! that's no good!" The little chibi Dante smiled. He had found a stick and had started to hit some girls making them cry. "Dante!" Dante turned around with an evil look in his eyes and raised the stick over his head to hit the girl. "Dante, no that's not good you don't want to hurt any one." Dante suddenly stopped and dropped the stick. He fell to his knees and hugged the girl around her waist and started to cry. "I, Im sorry I couldn't control it!" The girl hugged Dantes head. "Dante." "Im sorry , Im sorry sorry, sorry Im so sorry!" A small tear fell from the girls eye and hugged Dante tighter. "I forgive you Dante."_

Dante snapped out of his dream and looked up to see Patrick getting ready to hit him. He moved out the way and held his head. "No, I don't want to hurt any one." Dante looked up to Patrick and yelled. "IM SORRY IM REALLY SORRY!" Patrick aimed her gun. "Its to late for an apology now." Her finger was on the trigger and was about to pull when what sounded like a lot of glass breaking. Patrick looked over to her force field t see it shatter and Vincent charge for her. She moved out the way as Vincent tried to slice at her with his claw missing by an inch. Vincent turned to Dante who was in some kind of shock Vincent slightly shook Dante. "Dante, Dante, wake up." Dante didn't reply. Vincent was about to shake Dante again when a gun shot went off and Vincent felt pain in his back.

Vincent turned around to see Patrick holding a now smoking gun. "NO! I wont let you stop me! I WILL KILL DANTE!" Vincent snapped he didn't care, he just wanted Patrick gone he let the demons take over. Patrick watched as a light swallowed Vincent up. When it left a purple like monster with horns and big teeth was there. It charged not giving Patrick much time to move. She couldn't doge forever, Its attacks were fast and getting closer and closer. Patrick screamed as it sliced across her chest.

Dante woke up a little startled from the scream and looked around to see Patrick being attacked by some monster. Dante noticed the read cape around its waist and knew who the monster was. "Vincent." Dante painfully stood up and started to limp towards the fight.

Patrick was getting slower. The monster saw its chance and back handed Patrick making her fall to the ground. When Patrick looked up the monster had its claw raised to impail her. The monster brought its claw down then there was a sickning squish sound. Patrick opened her eyes to see somebody went in front of her. "Dante." Patrick could see 3 of the monsters claws out of Dantes back. "He took the blow." Dante gripped the monsters fur threw the pain. Blood started to flow out his mouth he looked up to the monsters eyes. "V, Vincent, come, b, back t, to me."

The monster was frozen it tried to care fully pull its claw out Dantes gut and gently put him to the floor. The monster let of and ear piercing howl and raised its head up to the sky. Patrick snapped out of her shock and looked up in time to see Arthur run up the stairs then freeze. "he whispered something and fell to his knees. Patrick looked back at Dante and frowned. "No, NO!" The monster looked up at Patrick. "I WAS SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM NOT YOU!" Vincent couldn't believe his ears. Anger welled up inside of him again and lashed at Patricks face.

Patrick fell back and when she stood up she had 3 long and ugly scratches going across her face. She screamed and fell to her knees the monster was about to finish her off when a weak voice called his name. The monster turned back to Dante and knelt by him. "I, I want, m, my Vincent, back now." The monster nodded and a light covered him. When the light vanished there was Vincent knelling down next to Dante. Dante looked up at Vincent with no fear in his eyes, actually the next thing Dante did broke Vincents heart sew it back together then broke again. "Dante smiled, a weak smile, but a real smile.

"Dante, Im-." "No, Vincent, b, before, you start a, apologizing about n, nothing I have, s, something more ,important to, say." Even though Dante was so close to death, he was still able to pull of his smug little act. "Thank you, Vincent." Vincent looked confused. "What?" "T, thank ,you for, b, being my f, friend." "Dante." "Now, I wont, be able , t, to protect y, you any, more, so I w, want you t, to be good w, while Im, gone and , d, don't forget to say, thank you, i, instead of, sorry." Vincent nodded his head. "Thank, you, Dante." Dante gave a small nod then looked toward the sky and closed his eyes.

"Dante, Dante… No. Dante no!" Arthur walked by and picked up the sobbing Patrick. He was about to walk by when he stop to think then knelt down next to Dante and moved some of his bangs out his face and Arthur smiled. "Never was, able to cut those bangs of yours hu little guy." Arthur then looked at Vincent smiled and walked away holding Patrick of over his shoulder.

'_Why are you doing this Vincent?' _"C, Chaos?" _'who els you idiot you still have a chance to bring him back!' _"What?" _'you heard_ _me! Drink his blood all of it and he will turn into a vampire like you.' _"But, the consequence of that can be fatal. For both of us." _'Fine be shellfish I was just trying to help.' _"Chaos no I wasn't." There was no answer. "Chaos." _'As long as he is still warm and you really care for him then it will work.' _Vincent looked down at Dantes body and laid his head to Dantes chest. "He is still warm." _'Then do it!'_ "But." _'BAH! Never mind don't know why I waist my time with you.' _Vincent looked back down at Dantes body then started to lean close.

Vincent opened his mouth and bit Dantes neck. The blood of a dead person is the most awful and vile thing to put in your mouth for a Vampire. Vincent almost gagged but kept on drinking. After a little while all of Dantes blood was gone. Vincent stood up a little wobbly and looked down at Dante. "Chaos its not working!" _'Fool do not raise your voice with me, you must wait a few days is all.' _Vincent picked Dante up bridal style. The blood in Vincents stomach wasn't settling well and yet the burn of hunger was still there. _'the blood of the deceased does not fill you up and you wont be able to eat any thing until Dante has awoken.' _

"Why?" _'Think of it as a test to see if you will really go through the pain of turning some one you care about from death to vampire.' _Vincent nodded as he fealt his stomach not up then cave in letting out a growl. _'Ha, ha, ha vampires hate hunger and go crazy when turning people into vampires from the dead. It is a long and hard process, most vampires quit and drink before the person has awoken then it is all over. Just remember Vincent you only get one chance, just one screw up and Dante will be gone forever._

"So I will never see him again." _'Dante will be lost forever, his spirit wander forever and not find peace.' _"Why?" _'You took him from deaths hand when you drunk all his blood and now his spirit is free to wander or find his body and come back. It is his choice that is why it is very hard for Vampiers. Some time the soul does not decide to come back and the vampire either starves to death or kills himself from crazy ness or they just screw it up by drinking blood and the soul is lost forever never to rest in peace._

Vincents stomach twisted some more. "S, so no blood." _'No, not unless you want to seal your friends fate and make him wander forever never finding peace, It's a rule of a Vampire.' _"I see." _'They used to execute vampires who tried yet failed but now they can care less if you get a spirit lost its on your head. Vampires are great saps when it comes to love. So many vampires where getting executed they stopped it all together.' _"Well Id rather go through hunger than death any day. Vincents stomach let out another loud growl. "Yet I do have so many burdens death would just end it all. The demons all laughed evilly in his head. "But to see Dantes bright smile." With that Vincent started to the Shinra mansion.

Kittypon: HA! Bet you thought it was over. Well it aint over yet!

Dante: IM DEAD!

Vincent: Don't worry death isn't that bad

Kittypon: This ended so different than most plz go easy if its bad just don't embarrass me to much ok? PLEAS REVIEW!


	15. Scrambled

Kittypon: Hey! Its been a few and I am so sorry with school and track and all. I also cut my pen name shorter to KP so its easy to write for me hope you don't mind.

Dante: Speeking of names I think you should get my name right.

KP: Yes how to pronounce Dantes name. Its like this… Dan-Teee you know with a tea sound. Most people would think, Dawn-taay but its Dan-teee… Dante. Got it? Good?

Dante: so there you go how to say my name yet iif you still have some trouble tell KP here.

KP: Which brings up another thing. I promised in the way beginning that I will reply to all your reviews yet when I write back I get no sighn that you actually got my reply so pleas tell me if you have gotten my replies so I wont have to worry that Im not keeping a promise to my readers… I try not to make promises unless I know I can keep them. ANY WAYS! Enough about that it is now time for chapter 15 I think and if not Ill change it. Scatter brained.

Vincent: … Things start to calm down in these chapters.

It had been 2 weeks sense Vincent had carried Dante back home at the Shinra mansion. And Dante had not woken up yet. Vincent was starting to worry and the effects of lack of blood was starting to get to him. Vincent impatiently bounced his leg up and down sitting by Dante side never taking his eyes off him ever sense they came home. His demons knew this and used this to their advantage to make Vincent more miserable.

'_Hello Vincent, Its been awhile.' _"Hellmasker, what do you want?" _'Isnt it obvious fool!' _Vincent slightly closed his eyes. "Galian beast I rarely hear from you these days." _'Dont forget about me Vincent.' _Vincent let out a sigh. "Death Gigas how can I forget about you." _'Humhp! Still waiting I see.' _"Chaos." _'Yes, It is me.' _Chaos answered with a laugh. "Why are you all bothering me at a time like this?" Vincent already knew but still felt he should ask and hear it from their own mouths.

'_We are here to help you through this.' _Vincent could hear the lie in Chaos voice but ignored it. Vincent didn't need this, he was tired, in pain, hungry, and sick, and the demons weren't helping. Vincent, finally after 2 weeks shakily stood up from Dantes side and walked out of the room. Vincent stiffly walked to his coffin and slumped inside letting out a sigh. "I, should sleep and save my what little energy I have left."

Vincents mouth was dry he ached all over, his stomach felt like an empty cave, caving in on its self. Vincent was just plain miserable. He let out another sigh this time coughing his dry throat burned and he raised a hand to massage the pain out his throat. The demons had no pity for him at his pain. Vincent then tried to block his mind with some barrier yet was to weak to hold it up and it shattered, the demons laughed at this yet Vincent knew they were in pain as well if Vincent didn't eat then neither did they, and Vincent knew they were worried for Dante or they would have forced Vincent to change and start drinking blood a long time ago instead of just taunting him. Vincent couldn't help but smirk at that as he closed his eyes a hand over his chest as he laid in his coffin.

Chaos had managed to shoo away the other demons and put up a barrier between him and Vincent so the others couldn't interfere.

"Thank you Chaos." Chaos didn't respond right away then ignored the thank you and asked his own question. _'Well?' _"Well what?" _'Don't act stupid with me Vincent! You know very well what! How do you feel?' _"Shouldn't you know?" _'This is all you Vincent not me yet I do feel the side affects.' _Vincent looked out the door that led to the long hall ways and tunnels of his home. "I just hope Dante is ok he hasn't woken up yet and Im getting worried that he wont." _'Don't loose faith Vincent or he wont wake up, remember it is his choice if he wants to come back to the world of the living. The life stream is a great place, no pain, no suffering, no worries, you think that Dante will easily give all that up just to come back to this vile world back into his cursed and hurt body just for you?'_

Vincent slightly cringed at Chaos words. No matter how much Vincent didn't want to believe it, he knew it was true. Dante was a good boy who had suffered through a lot and went through pain every day 24\7, yet he was still able to smile, still able to laugh or joke around. Dante didn't try to dwell on the past and tried to count his small amount of blessings each day and putting on a smile through the pain just happy to be alive. And now that he was to the life stream, no pain, no agony, was he really going to go back to all his suffering just for Vincent who is the complete opposite and would rather be in Dantes position.

Vincent felt so close to giving up when he remembered Dante holding his clawed hand not afraid smiling up at him and saying. 'I am here to help, not be afraid and run.' Vincent shot his eyes open and strained to sit up. He wasn't going to run, he was going to go through the pain and die trying, he knew Dante wouldn't give up on him so he wouldn't give up on Dante. Vincent knew Dante was going to come back.

'**_Where am I? Am I lost?' Dante opened his eyes to see he was in a giant field of dandy lions. He was under a apple tree a dragon fly hovered over his face then flew off as Dante sat up holding his head. 'Where am I?' "You are in a cross over between life and death." Dante swung his head around to see a cloaked figure in all black. It had its hood on so Dante couldn't see its face and its sleeves went way past its hands. Dante frowned when he saw it holding a sickle taller then him. Dante slowly got up eyeing the cloaked man. "What do you want with me and where am I?"_**

_**The cloaked man didn't move but slightly motioned with his sickle up at the trees branches. "If you want to go then just take an apple from this tree and eat it but if you would like to stay here a little longer and see what happens then I would advise you not to go near the tree." Dante did want to stay and see what the man was talking about but he was so confused he just wanted to leave. **_

**_Dante marched up to the tree, he then saw an apple that he could reach. Dante leaned his right hand as his left hand reached up to the apple. He was almost there and when his index finger just barely tapped the apple a bright white light came and Dante was slightly forced back he wrapped his arms around his stomach as unbarible pain shot through his body._**

_**Dante quivered then collapsed on his side to the ground. The pain didn't go away fast but very slowly. Soon Dante was just laying there slightly sweating and gasping for air. **_

_**The cloaked man didn't even turn to look at Dante but kept looking forward as if Dante was in front of him. "Yet, you will be filled with pain once again."**_

**_Dante stood up and glared at the mans back. "Y, you failed to tell me that ahead of time." The man spoke up as if not hearing Dante. "Yet, the apple is the only way for you to get home." Dante was silent as he looked up at the apple he tried to reach for looking fresh with some rain drops as if teasing Dante to come and pluck it off. _**

_**The man turned to look at the apple Dante tried to reach for. "Are you willing to go through pain and get back you life? If so then take the apple." Dante scoffed. "Yeah right as if im going to do that any time soon again." The man seemed to nod then started to slowly walk threw the field.**_

**_Dante just watched after the man wondering what to do. He looked back at the apple then frowned and stood up to run after the man. He slowed down to a walk when he reached him and put his hands behind his head. 'So where are we going." The man didn't look at Dante. "… you have decided to keep going instead of choosing life." The man swiftly turned to look at Dantes face. "Yet. Heed my words, the farther we get away from that tree, the harder it will be for you to return home." _**

**_Dante seemed to think hard then smiled. "I could use a little walk it would do me good." The man seemed to wait for Dante to change his mind before he nodded his head and continued walking. Dante looked back at the tree a little uneasy. "Its ok Dante, if things get hard you could always get back. At that he turned around and continued to follow the man in black._**

KP: Wowser****well that's the 15th chapter for you and it is only 11:22pm cool hu?

Vincent: well you could use some sleep you must be tired.

KP: Actually I am! Who knew being in the 8th grade was so tiring?

Dante: Im In la, la land!

KP: HA! Well pleas review and be honest Im to tired to think of any thing right now so pleas review…..

Dante: ARG! She fell asleep!

Vincent: (picks KP up and puts her to bed)

Dante: Why wont he do that for me?


	16. Chapter 16

KP: hey there sorry this has took so long but u see i have a good excuse!

dante: U FORGOT ABOUT US THATS WHAT!

vincent: pleas Dante let her finnish and we shall see the real reason why

KP: thank u Vincent, now the reason why is because my dad took the lap top and when he gave it back the screen was cracked. I WAS SO MAD I WAS ALL LIKE MY BABY MY POOR BABY!!! so yeah he still blames that on me. any ways so te screen was cracked and after awhile (more like 2 days) this black stuff started to seep out of the cracks. now if any of u ever had this happen to u, u know that it lookes very, very, very scary to look at. well i was creeped out of my mind so i tryed to avoid useing the laptop and go to the liebrary. (sorry cant spell that) Well that didnt work out very well, so i forced my self to get used to the laptop screen so i started to use it again. well i started to slowly get used to it but then i ...i started to, mess with it and the black stuff spread and 2 new cracks came.

Dante: u just cant keep your hands off things can u

Vincent: i am very dissapionted in u KP

KP: OI! IM SORRY OK GUILT TRIPS ALL AROUND! any ways i after that the screen where cracks where bad would go all black like the light in the back would die in that spot so then it was REALLY creepy to look at but i kept on going and tying to ignor it. well when i thought i was ready to start on the next chapter u know i would go to the little program to start writting it wouldnt let me. O.o. ...yeah thats how i looked for awhile. so now i was worried and thought my readers would stop waitting and move on so i panicked and bugged my dad to try to fix it. he didnt listen at first. well u know i couldnt do any thing about it so i thought i would wait. BAD IDEA! i started to think of new versions of Dante and new fanfics about him and science (sorry cant spell that to but u know what i am trying to say i hope) i am to lazy to write all this down on paper i wanted to start my fanfics again and write them on the comp. well copm still does not work i cant write so i just stick with reading fanfics until it gets fixed. once again BAD IDEA! i start to notice on how many ppl realy like naruto. well i knew about it u know like sasuke naruto and that kid thats pretty much it u know. so i planned a fanfic with the Dante now known as Soubi. But in order to do so i needed information u know characters places u know and the fastest and cheapest way was going to youtube and watching the episodes i told my self in the way beggining not to get hooked because every one liked it and i wanted to be diffrent. once agian and dare i say VERY BAD IDEA!!! before i knew it i had watched all the naruto episodes youtube had to give (witch is exactly 212 at the moment and still waitting) and found my self hooked like it was some drug and cant get enough! no i know every llittle thing about each and every character my aves are in this order. NEJI SHIKAMARU DEIDARA ITACHI is pretty cool and mabye SASUKE! oh god ppl pleas forgive me! i was just reading this fanfic (naruto let me tell u) and it was so cool yet the person stopped writting and that really ticked me off for some strange reason and i mean REALLY tickled me off to i was slightly depressed. not cool. so i told my self not to be like that and just give up on u because it really bothered me and i dont want to do that to u...even though it already seems like i did i didnt. so the only way to get out of the little stump i put my self into was to either write and apologize or wait for one of my friends to put up her next chapter of one of her stories... i couldnt wait so this time i forced my dad to fix it and he said he cant because mom put the soft where some place a ling time ago and he thought he might have been able to find it if he looked for me. but he couldnt so he showed me another way to write and it does not have spell check so sorry for bad spelling and sorry for the long wiat it was killing me to. the next chapter will come soon i just need to remember what i thought of that will happen next (its been awhile) and hopefully start this naruto fanfic right now i have 2 ways to start and a sequal. i so hate my self right now i would start the next chapter but we have to visit my grandad at his new olds ppl home... they had better have cookies and coffe this time. jut to let u know its december on friday something the black stuff on the screen is blocking the rest of my date (yes its that bad). so see yah later!

vincent: well she explained and it seems its your fault Dante on why she almost forgot about us

Dante: WHAT!

Vincent: she started to think of new ways to see u and thats how she came up sith this Soubi person and moved to this...naruto?

KP: uh guys i didnt forge-

Dante: U CANT BLAME THIS ON ME VINCENT!

Vincent: but it is your fault

KP: guys i-

Dante: ILL KILL U!!!!

Vincent: bring it on...Soubi

Dante: ITS DANTE! DANTE! DANTE!!!!

KP: uhh never mind


	17. After thoughts

KP: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS!! IT HAS BEEN TO LONG WAY TO LONG FOR ANY EXCUSES! PLEAS ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!

Dante: Well what should we do to her Vincent.

KP: pleas dont hurt me.

Vincent: I dont know, she did apologize

KP:OH THANK GOD VINCENT I LOVE YOU!

Vincent: But she has been keeping me in sucha a bad state for such a long time.

KP: WHAT!? I AM NOW MAD AT YOU VINCENT!

Dante: Quit whinning and get on with the chapter already!

KP: O, ok... Here is chapter 17, but I guess its really chapter 16 in the story, heh, heh

Dante; Heh, heh my ass GET HER!!

KP: AHHHH! CHAPTER 17! AFTER THOUGHTS dont ask! PLEAS HAVE MERCIEEEEEEE!!!!!!

**Dante continued to follow the strange cloaked man who carried the giant sickle over his left shoulder. Dante looked down at the giant field of flowers they streached on forever. "I have never seen so many flowers, probably never more than at least 23 all together." **

**Some thing then caught Dante's eye. It was a group of little kids no more than 4 running around in the field of flowers a little ways away. Dante stopped walking and stared at the kids his eyes slightly wide. "T, thats me, and the other kids who would get expeiremented on. Dante continued to watch as a little bald girl slipped and fell. THe other kids just kept playing as she continued to cry. Suddenly a little boy with peach fuzz like hair walked up to her smiling and held out his hand. "Are you ok?"**

**The girl just looked up at him then started to cry harder then pushed him and ran off towards a nurse. All the kids and nurses froze what they where doing and looked terrified at the boy.**

**The boy slowly stood up his eyes were cold and empty now as he started to dust himself off. He slowly walked over to the girl who the nurse left behinde when seeing the boy walking over to them. The girl was still crying and was looking terrified as he walked closer. He finnaly stopped in front of her looking down at her with his dead eyes. **

**"Why?"**

**The girl flinched even though his voice was soft and sounded hurt. "Why, would you push me?" The girl the girl slowly shook her head the tears flowwing down her face still.**

**The boy knelt by the girl and held her face in his hands then in a more fierce voice asked the queistion again. "Why the hell would you push me!!" The girl slightly cried out loud and started screaming. "I DONT KNOW BUT IM SORRY! I DIDNT MEAN TO PUSH YOU DANTE!!."**

**Dante pushed his nails into her skin making her bleed. "YOU DIDNT MEAN IT BUT YOU DID IT!!!"**

**Dante know had a slight crazed look on his face, a confused smile spreading and his eyes showed sorrow.**

**His voice sounded as if he was about to cry.**

**"I, dont understand, I dont understand at all!!! WHY I DONT UNDERSTAND I DONT KNOW WHY BUT I DONT UNDERSTAND!!!" The girl screamed as Dante dug his nails deeper into her face squishing her cheeks in and her eyes scrunch up. Dante looked down to her face the crazy look still in his eye.**

**"I, I dont like it, when I cant understand, do you." The girl shook her head the tears still streaming down her face. **

**Dante was looking at this like some horror tv show, he was shaking he couldnt move. "No, pleas stop, I know thats not me, It cant be... I dont remember." Dante fell to his knees holding his head. "WHY CANT I REMEMBER FROM THAT LONG AGO!!" Dante froze, It was just like the boy, he was acting just the same. Dante quickly stood up to his feet stumbling a little. He steaped back a little then was about to turn around when he stopped himself. 'What if I can stop this.' He turned to the scene and started running. "Stop, pleas stop!"**

**The little Dante slowly moved his hands down to the girls neck. "I, dont like people who confuse me." He smiled and slowly moved to the girls ear and whispered in her ear. "That means I dont like you." The girls eyes went wide and and she started to shake uncontrolably. **

**The nurses took a steap forward but didnt do any thing out of fear. She sarted to cough up blood as her eyes rolled to the back of her head.**

**Dante stopped running and watched in horrer as she was dieing a few feet away, by what was supposed to be his hands. **

**The girl finnaly stopped shaking and went limp in Dante's arms blood covered his right shoulder. He slowly stood up and looked down at the girl. "You shouldnt confuse people any more, Its not nice."**

**Dante continued to watch as the scene started to dissapere. "That couldnt have been me." He started to hold his head as pain shot through his whole body like with the apple but it was more of a numb feeling. When it went away it went away fast but left a dull throb.**

**The cloaked figure slowly walked by Dante. "Things will happen in this place, strange things that just might help you, or make things worse.**

**Dante slowly stood up and wipped his mouth. "Heh, this is helping me." He looked down at his hands. "I remember that know, as clear as day."**

**Dante closed his fist a smile on his face. "I want to know more memories that Hojo locked away from me." Dante looked to his side. "I, dont know any thing about my self except a girl and my freinds and the Turks really." **

**The cloaked figure seemed to nod his head in understanding. "Then we shall continue." Dante quickly followed the man as he started to walk away. "Hey, you know you havent told me your name yet... And when will I be able to see under that cloak any way?"**

Vincent was very ill but he was pushing through. He ate some cereal and was now in the library sp reading some books, Chaos idea. 'This should calm my mind a little.' Vincent looked toward the door that led from the library sp all through the house. "I just hope Dante is ok." _'Im telling you Vincent, the boy is fine, hes dead!' _ Vincent slightly frowned, that didnt help at all.

_'I apologize Vincent, we are just so hungry now.' _Vincent sighed. "Yes I know perfectly well what you mean Chaos." Vincent tried to go back to his book but couldnt concentrate. He sighed as he closed his book and put it away.

"I am not in the mood to read rihgt now, mabye a nap would be better." He started towards the door passing the room were Dante was.

He stopped for a minute in front of his door but not looking in. Vincent finnaly shook his head and started to continue down the hall. _'What were you thinking of Vincent?' _

Vincent turned the corner to his coffin and layed down resting his hands over his chest. "Shouldnt you know, you are in my mind you know." Vincent sighed and put a hand to his head. "Nothing."

_'Dont lie to me Vincent! You were thinking of something and it wasnt going to help you get through this was it!?' _Vincent frowned. "So, you do know what I am thinking of."

_'Of course! We do live in your mind as you said.' _Vincent rolled onto his side. "Then why ask me if you already know?" _'I just wanted to know if you were going to tell me, if not then I will know for sure you dont care.'_

Vincent rolled back onto his back with a frown. "What are you talking about now Chaos? Of course I care for Dante." _'Good, that is a first good steap.' _ Vincent rubbed his temples. "What?" _'Admitting that you care Vincent!' _"I am not getting this Caos." _'I think this lack of nutrition is getting to his brain.' _Vincent just frowned deeper.

_'Quiet Death mage! We dont need this now!' 'And what_ _are you going to do about it Chaos?' 'You two trying to start a war in here or what?' 'Shut it Hell Masker!' 'Make me Balian beast.' _Vincent sighed as all his demons started arguing over each other. He tried to roll over and cover out most of the noise but it was to loud. Vincent rolled back and tried to sleep.

Kp: yes it is short but i have been taking to long

Dante: I am a heartless killer!?

Vincent: She probably wont be able to write for another 2 weeks at most.

KP: YES! my grades are terrible and I am grounded from writting until I can get my grades up that is why it took me so long even though I said I would write once I was done talking to this one person, actually I started this chapter once I was done but It got taken away the next day... Both my parents went out so I am sneeking this shhhhh! THIS IS ALL FOR YOU GUYS! THAT IS WHY I MUST END IT SO SHORT BECAUSE I DONT KNOW WHEN MOM AND DAD WILL GET HOME AND IT HAS BEEN AWHILE AND I AM GETTING KINDA SCARED WHAT THEY MIGHT DO IF THEY FIND ME ON THE COMP.

Dante: You are turning intosuch a bad girl

KP: AM NOT! Vincent, do you think I am a bad girl

Vincent: ...

KP: FINE! Be that way, i will remember that in the next chapter!

Dante: That is if you get to it before 2 weeks.

KP: SHUT IT! thax for beeing so patient and thank you for beeing with me up till know for wome of you, so SEE YA!!!


	18. Skipping records

KP: Ok i am back, my spelling a little better, and i apologize. I looked over some chapters and saw how terrible my spelling was and almost cryed. I hope u guys dont mind but i am going to go with a time skip to when Dante wakes up, i had a plot and every thing but lost it, so i must find some other way for u all to get to know Dante's past... I have a spoiler that wont happen for a while, Sephiroth showes up.

Dante: It's been so long I cant wait

Vincent: I can finally eat

KP: yes, yes u can Vincent chapter 18 Skipping records.

Vincent was sitting on the other side of the coffin he moved Dante to. He was whereing just some white sweats and a white long shirt. He had lost a lot of wieght and was watching Dante closely.

Dante had shifted and groaned a few hours ago, so that was a good sighn that he would wake up soon, Chaos was going through what would happen as Dante started to change from human to vampire.

_'Ok Vincent listen up, he is going to get a fever and be in terrible pain so you need to hold him down at some point. The pain and fever will last three days, and on the third day his heart will stop and the transformation will be complete.'_

Vincent nodded and watched as Dante started to twitch then turned onto his side making Vincent smile. That was the most Dante had moved for 3 weeks.

Vincent had also noticed some changes in Dante, for one he looked a little older, he also had black streaks going through his hair.

Vincent blinked and gently touched some of Dante's hair. "I thought silver was his natrual hair color."_ 'No, it's just like Sephiroth, it's the mako in them.'_

Vincent nodded and got a little closer as Dante started to toss and turn. He then cryed out and held his chest. Vincent almost cryed. To him it was like his new born baby crying out for the first time, now wishing he was there for Lucrecia's pregnancy. He then blinked and continued to watch Dante closely.

After a few hours Dante's face was now flushed and he was panting slightly and sweating. Vincent was starting to worry.

'_Do not worry Vincent, the fever is just coming in, he will be fine.' _

He nodded and slowly sat down and continuing to watch as Dante twisted and turned some tomes crying out in pain or whimpering for people. Some times it would be for people Vincent had never heard of, he then cryed out for Arthur and after awhile went quiet but continued to toss a nd turn from time to time.

The second day really scared Vincent. Dante started to cough up blood and would cry at times. "He really looks like he's in pain." '_of course, his whole body is changing, things moving and breaking just to reatach then break again.'_ "Oh, I dont remeber it being this painfull." _Well, you were asleep when Hojo put me into you, an dyou are a diffrent story.'_

Vincint nodded and continued to watch Sometimes getting a wet towl to put on Dante's head.

It was towards the end of the second day when Dante opened his eyes. Instead of there usual grey they were the same blood red as Vincent's. He seemed to be gasping for breath not noticing Vincent and cryed out again rolling over his back to Vincent.

In the morning of the third day Vincent had to Hold Dante down. Dante was now awake and the worse of pain was happening through his body. He held his chest as if felt like his heart was slowing down paifully.

Towards noon on the thrid day Dante had stopped moving and just laid there holding his chest and gasping still flushed and sweatting.

Vincent stood to his side worried Dante had stopped struggling. '_Dont worry, his heart is just stopping, it will stop soon.' _

Vincent sighed and rubbed Datne's back. Dante had been awake and his eyes rolled over to see who was touching him then went back to the wall infront of him gasping like a fish out of water each beat his heart took cluthing at his chest tightly.

Vincent could feel Dante's heart as it was slowing down.

Bu-dum ::gasp:: Bu-dum ::gasp:: Bu-dum ::gasp:: ... Bu-dum... ::gasp:: ... Bu... Dum... ::gasp:: ... Bum...

Dante seemed to be fighting for breath as his heart painfully stopped cluthing at his chest. He gave out a strangled cry before his eyes lost their glow of life and he went limp under Vincents hand. '..._It is done' _

Vincent sighed and slouched back into his chair both relieved and exaugsted. '_You should be proud Vincent, you fought well, and made it through with both you and Dante's life, you may now drink.'_

Vincent stood up a little wobbily and drunk his fill before going back to the house feeling great and going straight to bed.

_'Yes sleep well vampire, Dante will wake up soon enough.' _Vincent didn't need to be told twice as his eyes closed and he fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

Dante woke up a few hours and slowly looked around not knowing where he was or remembering anything for that matter. He tried to sit up but it was too painfull and fell back down into the coffin. He stared up to the ceiling for a while taking deep breaths to ease the pain.

He noticed how empty his chest felt, like something was diffrent and how slugish his body seemed to working. "His mouth felt like cotton, and his body ached yet at the same time he felt stronger and lighter.

He tried to sit up again until a terrible pain shot through his stomach making him cry out slightly laying back down. He coughed and felt how dry his throat was then tasted somethin in his mouth.

He touched his toung with his fingers and was suprised to find blood. Something seemed to click in his brain and he slowly started to feel a burning hunger in him. He pupils turned to slits and his nails grew and his hair grew slightly longer.

He slowly lost sight and coulding see any thing but a red haze covering his vision and a crazy wanting for blood.

He didn't know where this feeling came from all what he knew was that he wanted blood and he wanted it now.

He quickly sat up ignoring as his body screamed at him from moving so fast and crawled out of the bed falling not used to standing up his leggs still tired but he forced himself up and started to stumbled form the room crawling up the stairs growling like some animal.

Vincent had heard the thump from when Dante fell and sat up already feeling a good 69 from his 13 a few hours ago.

Jumping out of his coffin and grabbing his death penalty he slowly walked down the stairs knowing where each creak was and all the right places to walk so not to make a sound.

There was glass breaking and some scuffling from what sounded like was coming from the kitchen. Vincent slowly walked up to the open door taking a small breath before quickly turning into the kitchen gun first aiming at Dante's back.

Dante slowly turned his head from what he was doing. Vincent sighed putting the gun down.

"Dante, are you ok? How are you feeling?" Walking over to check the other. Dante had froze when Vincent seemed to come out of no where then frowned and screamed at him standing up from whatever it was he was doing.

Vincent's eyes went wide when he saw glass sticking out of Dante's arms, blood dripping and making a pool at the floor his mouth covered in his own blood. Dante screeched to Vincent and charged to him.

Vincent easily doged Dante grabbing his wrist as carefully as he could. Dante screamed and tried to swipe at Vincet's head with his other hand. He caught that hand as well. "Dante! Calm down!" Dante screached. "NOOOOO!" Trying to rip free from Vincent's tight grasp.

_'Vincent, he is hungry for blood, give him your blood!' _ Vincent struggled with Dante. "How do I do that?" _ 'Just lean down and put your neck close to Dante's mouth, he will know what to do.' _

Vincent slightly pushed Dante at arms leanght away still holding onto him, then brought his neck down close to Dante's face.

Dante stopped struggling and looked confused for a second before roughly bitting down hard onto Vincent's neck. Vincent gave a slight grunt of pain but that was it as he felt his blood getting sucked out of him.

"So, this is what if feels like for the people who I drink form, It is painfull." He whispered. '_you idiot! Be carefull, he doesn't know when to stop and will suck you dry it you let him!' _Vincent blinked and noticed how light headed and weak he felt and saw how Dante was still sucking away strong.

"H, how do I stop him?" _'Be as rough as you need to be, dont worry you wont hurt him.'_ Vincent was alittle hesitant at first then roughly grabbed Dante by his neck cutting off the flow of blood he was drinking to his thoat and his air supply making his choke and gag but he still didn't let go.

"He's still not letting go." Now starting to worry he was starting to feel dizzy. _' I told you be as rough as you need to be or he will kill you! Either you hurt him, or he kills you Vincent!' _

Vincent closed his eyes and gripped Dante's neck tighter completely blocking off his air the blood getting caought and choking him. He gave a strangled gurgle but still hung on his jaws were locked onto Vincent's collar.

Vincent used his weight to make them fall, they fell and Vincent crushed Dante making him cry out as they hit the floor. He finally let go of Vincent's neck and rolled under him coughing and choking getting back to normal.

Vincent sighed and rubbed Dante's back. He looked up to Vincet holding his neck. "... V, Vincent?" Vincent sighed and took Dante in a light hug. "I thought I lost you."

Dante blinked. "V, Vincent? Whats going on? Why are you bleeding, why dont I feel good, why are we hugging? I thought Patrick... PATRICK!"

Vincent held onto him tighter as Dante tried to scramble out his grasp. "Shh, it's ok Dante, I will explain to you in a minute." Dante stopped moving and let the other hug him. "... Vincent, are you ok?" "Yeah, I'm fine, les go get you cleaned up."

"Yeah, I'm so stiff and hurt all over." Vincent picked him up bridal style making Dante blush and started up stairs.

KP: Ok this was rushed and i am sorry, i can make it better but i am tired, and just wanted to get this out there for u guys, sorry again for making u wait

Dante: I'M ALIVE AGAIN!

Vincent: Is that supposed to be a good thing?

Dante: Yes! I am alive again!

KP: Well, it was fun while it lasted

Vincent: Yeah

Dante: WHAT!?

KP: Ok, pleas review, I know I am asking for alot here, making u wait and all, but it will make my day and I will want to write again. So pleas reveiw!


	19. Father & son

KP: Ok u guys, no school today, it was closed down from that shooting at that other school in the east. They think it was a copy cat, so since school is closed for today, i will get this next chapter down and maybe chapter 20 as well, my goal is to get at least three.

Dante: Wow KP, thats scarry

KP: I guess, when the teacher told me and my dad when we drove up to the school i laughed like a crazy person cause there was no school...

Dante: Now that was scarry

KP: Yeah i made my science teacher laughe when he heard me and my dad looked to me strange

Vincent: Well i think we should get to the story now.

KP: Yes, chapter 19 Father and son

Vincent: There is also a warning for this chapter

KP: Ok in this chapter there is major Vincent and Dante bonding here that I thought at the time was cute but u might find it strange, since i am a yaoi fan this didn't bother me but for some it just might. I didn't want it to be too yaoish because Dante is supposed to be Vincent's son, so yeah... Think of it as family love.

Dante: Yes so chapter 19 Father

Vincent: And son

Vincent carried Dante up the stairs and set him down on a bed then left.

Dante held still waitting for Vincent to come back. He heard something like water running then Vincent came holding a little medical box in his hands.

Dante looked to him as he walked over to the bed and opened the box kneeling by the bed and pulling out some string and a needle with some glass bottle with clear liquid and cotton balls. He grabbed some tweesers and gently grabbed Dante's hand with his claw as he used his other hand to hold the tweesers

Dante then noticed the glass jutting out of his wrist and arms. "W, what happened to--"

Vincent shushed him and slowly took the tweesers pinching some glass and pulling it out of Dante's torn flesh.

Dante held still closing his jaws tight and trying not to move. WhenVincent was done pulling glass out both his arms he got the cotton balls, pourd some of the clear liquid on them and slowly started to clean Dante's wounds.

"... It, it stings." "I know, but you need to hold still for me ok?" Dante nodded his head his arms going numb from the pain.

When Vincent was done with the cleaning he grabbed the needle and string and started to stitch him up. Dante could barely feel anything in his arms except a dull throb.

Vincent then put the needle away and took out some guaze wrapping Dante's wrist and arms then stood up with the box and walked out the room.

Dante stayed still and slowly tried to move his fingers but couldn't and soon gave up as he heard the running water stop then soft foot steaps as Vincent came back.

He picked Dante up then took him to the bathroom where Dante saw the bath tub full of water.

Vincent set Dante down by the bath tub and started to pull his shirt over his head, then his pants and boxers. Dante held still and let Vincent undress him unable to move any way from the dull pain still going through his body.

Vincent then gently lifted him into the bath tub then grabbed a small towl getting it wet then wringing it out putting it ontop of Dante's head. Dante tried to lay back and relax yet it was painfull.

Vincent was sitting on the floor his back leaning on the back of the bath rub wall giving Dante some privacy while he soaked his ackes and pains out.

Dante was silent for a minute before finally breaking the comfertable silence. "... Vincent, what happened? I, I remember being on the roof, of some factory, then Patrick, I guess she tried to... And you Vincent, I thought you."

Vincent closed his eyes with a sigh. "... Yes, you got seriously injured and close to death, I took you back and heald you, you have been asleep for 3 weeks, I thought you would never wake up." He lied.

Dante looked down at his stomach and saw three long ugly scars from when Vincent sliced through him trying to kill Patrick. "... Oh."

Vincent nodded his head and crossed his leggs.

"... Hey Vincent, I had the most strangest dream while I was asleep, there was this guy, in a black cloak, I never got his name or his face. But that wasn't te strange part, I started seeing all these people from my past, and when I was younger, I remember alot now from when I was with Hojo."

Vincent frowned hearing Hojo's name.

"I, I was a terrible killer Vincent." He looked to his hands under the water. "I killed so many people, I, I didn't know I killed them, I was Hojo's back up weapon if my brother didn't work."

Vincent starred to the wall. "... Sephiroth had worked..."

"Yeah, and Hojo forgot about me, I remember him talking about how Sephiroth was such a succes that he didn't need me now and would probably throw me away. I remember that last shot he gave me, with his crazed smile before every thing went dark... Then I remeber waking up and being inside some tube full of green water. I looked around into the dark lab around me, every thing looked old and tossed around, the lights were off and it looked as if no one had walked around in that lab for years. Then I saw Arthur standing there his hand on the glass and he was looking up to me with angry eyes. I tried to talk but there was some tube down me throat and I couldn't move with all these wires and tubes sticking out of me. Arthur puched the glass and I came spilling out, he caught me and started to pull all the tubes and stuff out of me. I took my first breath after 20 something years, maybe even more." He shook his head. "Any way Arther now had me in his arms and spoke into some little device saying 'mission complete, I got the abandoned files and something more.' Then every thing went black.

Vincent stayed quiet.

"... The next thing I remember waking up in a bed and looking to Arthur who was sitting next to the bed. He took care of me until I was well enough to walk around, then I went into turk training and so on."

Vincent ran a hand through his hair, Dante was just like him, he put him to sleep for a long time, then forgot about him.

"... Hey Vincent? If I was asleep for three weeks, what was I doing down stairs with glass in my arms?" Vincent sat up and faced Dante taking the rag off his head and grabbing the soap starting to get the rag soapy for Dante. _'You know you wont be able to keep it from him forever.' _ 'I know, but I will keep it from him as long as I can' He thought back and started to wash Dante. Chaos sighed in his head. _'I wont say anything more, but that isn't the best thing to do Vincent, it's best to tell him now.' _'I thought you weren't going to say anything more.' He thought angirly. _'... Yes, you are right, I wont say no more.'_

It went silent in Vincent's head and he continued to carefully wash Dante's back. He then got the soap and started on his hair.

Dante held still for the other to wash him not the least but embarraced, he was a little upset Vincent ignored his question but didn't push any furhter.

When Vincent was done with Dante's hair he pulled the drain and wrapped a big black towl around him gently lifted him out the bath tum setting him on his lap and hugged him.

Dante layed his head on Vincent's chest and slowly closed his eyes. "... I cant hear your heart." He whispered.

Vincent looked down to him and just kissed his head. "I know." He whispered back but Dante was asleep still recovering.

Vincent just smiled lightly and dryed Dante off taking him into the room and laying him under the covers then leaving down stairs to clean up the glass. "... How long do you think it will be till he will need blood again?" '_It depends on him really, I dont know when he will need blood agian, you only made him halfe vampire, he doesn't need that much blood.'_

"Hmm, I was thinking of putting Dante into school here." _'Why?' _"He cant stay here, he is a growing boy who needs to go to school, I wont let him waist away here in this house like me." _'Fine, thats up to you Vincent, he is your son.' _ Vincent smiled. "Yeah." Throwing the glass away. "He is my son."

KP: Alright u guys, there we go, it's short, but something diffrent, a little diffrent from how i had it pland ( i wanted more touching but hey)

Dante: I am going to have bad dreams for the rest of my life!

Vincent: I must cut my hands off. (Grabbs a saw.)

KP: ACK! Gimmy that! (Takes saw) Now tell them to review and be happy!

Dante&Vincent: Pleas review people so it can be more enjoyable and easier to write the next chapter...

KP: Good job guys.


	20. Only a day away

KP: Well lookie here, it's the 20th chapter, let us celebrate!

Dante: Whoop! I even found my can! (shakes can with rocks)

KP: I thought I got rid of that...

Dante: So your the one who threw it down there

KP: Yep, didn't think you would actually look in there though, next time I gotta hide it somewere els

Vincent: Where did you hide it?

KP: The same place where I hid your corner

Vincent:... You hid my corner? Where is it!? What did you do with Jeffrey!

KP: ... Chapter 20 Just a day away calm down... Vincent we can go get Jeffrey later

Vincent: Promise?

KP: Would I lie to you?

Dante: Yes

KP: Shut up Soubi!

Dante: IT'S DANTE!

Dante woke up the next morning not in as much as he was the other day and smiled remembering the other night. "And it didn't feel wrong at all." Witch he thought was slightly strange but shook it off and carefully stood up from the bed and limped to the door.

He made it to the stairs and held onto the railling going down slowly, each steap making his body seem to screem at him. He stopped in the middle and stood there thinking he wouldn't make it until he felt something lift him up and take him down the stairs. He looked up to see Vincent holding him around his waist.

"Good morning Dante." "Vincent, you scared me, dont sneek up on me like that." He smirked. "I scared you?" "N, no, of course not I just said that, to make you 'think' you scared me." He said nodding his head.

"I see." "What!? You dont believe me? Fine, you can just put back up those stairs and let me do it my self." Vincent looked back up the stairs and started to go back up stopping on the exact steap he got Dante and walked back down looking up to Dante.

"Ok then, now watch me walk down all these stairs, with no help."

Vincent made his eyes go wide for a second before making his usual blank face making Dante frown.

"What you dont think I can do it?" He asked with a smirk eyebrow raised.

Vincent slowly nodded his head no. "I never said that."

He smiled. "You were thinking it."

Vincent smiled slightly . "No." He said softly, this was his Dante.

Dante just kept up his goofy smile and slowly started down the stairs again. When Vincent saw that he would be ok he started for the kitchen. Dante had just about 5 more steaps and yelled after him. "Hey V, Vincent, want breakfast, I'm so hungry I can eat a cow!"

Vincent leaned againt the counter crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I bet you are." He mumbled. "You havn't eaten anything in over three weeks." He sighed and walked over to some cabinets looking for some food and found non. "... There is no food Dante!"

"WHAT!?" Dante slipped on the last stair and landed on his bum. "Ouchies... We have no food? Why?" "Cuase I dont- I havn't gone shopping."

Dante pushed himself up and limped to the kitchen door and leaned on the door frame. "... So, then we go shopping."

Vincent stared to the floor. "... I dont have any money."

Dante whined slightly. "But I'm hungry."

Vincent seemed to think for a minute before standing up and walking over to Dante. "What are you hungry for?"

"Food."

"Ok... I need to make a phone call." He said walking out the door.

"V, Vincent! Wait! What about me?" stumbling to the door and leaning onto the frame.

"Just stay there." Walking down the walk way of the house. "I'll be back."

Dante sighed and closed the door walking back to the stairs to sit down and wait.

00000000

After ablout 32 minutes Vincent came back and walked over to Dante who was starring off into space. "... I know how to get food."

Dante looked up to him and tried a smile. "Ok. How did you get food, where is it?" He srugged. "It's comming, until then I need to talk to you." Taking a seat next to him on the stairs. "What do you think about going to school?"

He blinked. "W, well, I dont know, I never really went to school, I hear it's boring."

Vincent sat back a little on the stair looking to the ceiling. "I was thinking about putting you into one of the new schools here."

"What? Really? But, I thought that I was leaving soon, I only had three days."

Vincent shook his head no and looked down to him. "I have decided to let you live here."

"R, really? I can stay?" Getting excited. Vincent nodded yes and Dante wrapped his arms around his neck almost knocking them both over. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU , THANK YOU, VINCENT! You have no clue how happy this makes me."

Vincent chuckled slightly gently taking Dante by hs shoulders and sitting him back up. "Becarefull, dont hurt your self."

"But I'm so happy, so your saying that this is like my home now right?" Vincent nodded his head making Dante stand up quickly. "YEAH I HAVE A HOME! I have a home, I have a home, I have a home!" He tried to sing slipping and falling onto Vincent grunt in suprise.

"Oof." "I have a home Vincent, I have a home." He said happily smiling up to Vincent. "Yeah, you have a home." He said gently running his hand through Dante's hair. "I have a home with a school, I'm going to go to school, and meet new people, and get good greads." Getting excited about school..

"So does that mean you would like to go to the schools here?" "Yeah, I wanna go to school!" "Ok then." Smiling. "Next week you will be going to school." He smiled up to him then relaxed laying his head onto Vincent's chest.

"I cant wait, did you go to school when you were a kid Vincent?" Vincent thought for a minute still running his hand through Dante's hair. "... I think so, it's been so long ago."

He laughed slighly. "Come on, it wasn't that long ago." "Actually, it was a very long time ago." Dante sighed. "Ok, fine, it was a long time ago." "But it was."

Dante sat up when he heard a knock at the door. "Who's that?" Vincent sat up lifting Dante off him and going to the door. "Your food." He said simply opening the door letting Tiffa, Yuffie, and Marlene in carrying boxes.

"When we heard you got a kid we came as fast as we could. Cid even came and where ever Marlene goes Barret is right behind her." Yuffie said with her usual happy self then looked over to a suprised Dante. "Is this him?"Yuffie said as she slowly started to walk towards him. "Yes." Vincent said eyeing the things in her box.

Tiffa smiled to Vincent. "Where is your kitchen Vincent." "I'll show you." He said showing Tiffa and Marlene to the kitchen leaving Yuffie and Dante.

Dante slowly blinked to her. "H, hi." "SO!" Making Dante jump." "How long have you been whith Vinny?" Dante blinked. "I uh, I d, dont know, I just-" "How did you get him to let you stay, has he smiled to you, how did you meet him, is he nice to you?"

" I uhh, w, well, I cant..." "How long have you been with him?" "Uhh, I, I think about a month, why?" Yuffie frowned and stommped into the kitchen.

"VINCENT! You have had this kid for a little over a month and you tell us NOW when you run out of food to feed him!"

Vincent walked up to the kitchen door and leaned on it's fram crossing his arms and looking to Yuffie.

"You are not a good parent Vincent Valentine! Vincent shrugged. "I am still learning." Tiffa looked up from some vegetables she was chopping up. "Yeah Yuffie, he is a single parent, still learning, give him a chance, he called us in for some help so we are going to help him get through this."

Marlene looked up. "Vincent, come back, we are going to teach you how to cook so you wont get into bad habbits like going out for fast food every night." Vincent walked back into the kitchen. "Yuffie."

She looked up to Tiffa. "Yeah?" "Go pick out a room for Dante and bring that box with you, you guys are going to do some modeling." Yuffie smiled picking up the box.

"Come on Dante, lets go and remodle a room for you!" He blinked. "Uh, o, ok." He smiled and slowly stood up going up the stairs with Yuffie being carefull for his body still hurt.

They got to a room and Yuffie dropped the box. "Ok Dante, pick your color." She shoved a papper with diffrent colors in his face and he carefully took it looking the papper over.

"... I like this color." He said pointing to a light blue. Yuffie looked over to the color then wrote it down and pulled out some cans of paint. "We have to paint over the walls with this first to make the blue more clear or something." She said as she opened the paint and got some paint brushes handing Dante one. "Lets paint."

Vincent easily chopped up the green peppers and set them in the bowl then cracked 3 eggs putting in the white only then got some tomato and started to cut it in even slices. Marlene smiled to him. "You are doing good Vincent, at this point we should have a healthy filling dinner." He smiled to her. "Thank you for comming over and helping me. I dont know what I would have done."

Tiffa took something out the oven. "I'm glad to help... I think we are done here Vincent, you can set the table now Marlene." She nodded and started to set the table. "We should call Yuffie and Dante down for dinner now." Vincent nodded. "I'll get them, Dante must be starving by now."

He walked up the stairs to the room and blinked when he saw Dante was all white and frowning with Yuffie laughing at him with some white on her. "Oh hey Vinny, you missed it, Dante totally fell for my trick!"

Vincent looked over to Dante and Dante glared over to him. "... I walked under a bucket full of paint." He said spitting some of the paint out his mouth.

Vincent sighed. "... It's time for dinner, get washed up and come down." Dante walked out the room to the bathroom with Yuffie following him smiling all the way.

Vincent walked back down and sat at the table with Tiffa and Marlene as they waitted for Dante and Yuffie to come down.

Dante was trying to get the paint out his hair leaning over the sink and washing his hair. "... Uhg! I need Vincent to help me with this." He growled grabbing a towl and drying his hair. Yuffi looked up from wipping her shirt.

"What? Vincent? What will he do?"

"He will..." He looked up to her. "... Nothing, he will do nothing."

She looked to him then shrugged. "Ok." Then left the bathroom leaving Dante to think what he was about to say to her then shook his head and ran out the bathroom ready for food.

KP: Well, I really had nothing to write, and I wanted to some how get the other character in this story, short, but hey, it's chapter 20.

Vincent: Yuffie? Why?

KP: Dont know, going to try to get every one in this story, every one who I know at least.

Dante: Well, pleas review every one, it would help us out alot.

KP: Yes, we thank you very much.


End file.
